


Give Me Your Smile and Your Tears

by MahalsBeard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine Daiki, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahalsBeard/pseuds/MahalsBeard
Summary: He gave Aomine his first heartbreak.  And with that, Aomine gained his true love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fic here. I've just been a fan of KnB at the start of this year and I have probably watched the whole 3 seasons thrice already. Yeah. And if anyone's asking my favourite character is Daiki! Yey! Anyway, just sharing. TeeHee :))
> 
> English isn't my first language but I hope I could pass up your expectations somehow. 
> 
>  
> 
> To everyone who by chance stumbled upon this fic--I'm presenting you guys a Prologue. Well, it's because I'm going to test if this story is actually going to gain attention from readers. Haha. [And the fact that I have other pending fics I have yet to finish]
> 
> So on with the story! =D

 

 

 **PROLOGUE**  

 

 

Their relationship was young.  That much he knew.  Yet the journey they've gone through, the obstacles they took down together till reaching that point more than compensated for the lack of courtship between them.  Everyone in their circle of friends could attest to that.   

 

There was no actual need for that stage.  Courtship.  It wasn't like one of them purposely aimed to end up in that kind of relationship when they initially accepted each other as friends.  Being beaten by Kagami in basketball for the first time in a long time made him see the redhead in a new light.  It could have been hope; he wasn't sure.  He told himself, 'Maybe this is what Tetsu felt.  That not everything is about himself...or about oneself's sole victory in a sport that they loved.  It is team play that makes you feel fulfilled whether it came to games or competitions.  And now, he had even started to see the context when it comes to relationships.' 

 

Aomine wouldn't admit it but he never expected to really like someone; not in this early stage of his life.  And yet the most surprising thing happened.  He fell in love.  Aomine Daiki—the guy who had girls admiring him wherever he turned and the basketball hero his teammates looked up to despite the arrogant air he often wore with him—actually fell for someone.   

 

...

 

Kagami Taiga, although oblivious on most occasions, wasn't any better.  Involving himself in any romantic affiliation during high school was one of the last things in his mind.  He cared a great deal about honing his skills in basketball and was ecstatic to have been challenged so many times in the field that he loved.  Now though,  basketball wasn't the only thing that preoccupied his mind.  To be honest, thoughts of a particularly tanned player overworked most of the brain cells inside his head, surpassing the sport that made up his life.  He had honestly told Aomine so—in his earnest way only a bold, young man could ever have the courage to do. 

 

So this was why Aomine was confused.  Why, after all the unnecessary pining and tension that quite surprisingly brought them together, has Kagami drifted away so suddenly?  Didn't they feel the same?  Or was it too early to have become...physically intimate?   

 

Aomine stopped in his tracks, unaware that he had been treading towards the pathway heading to Kagami's apartment.  He has just finished practicing basketball with his team in the school gym and as they have discovered three months ago, it just so happened that his boyfriend's place was a fifteen-minute walking distance from the first bus stop he usually alighted from. 

 

He slipped his hand in his blazer's pocket and dug for his phone.  Flipping the top, he frowned that the only current messages he had was from Momoi and Tetsu and closed the phone without reading any of them.  He wouldn't hide the fact that he was disappointed Kagami hasn't left him any messages counting to five days now.  Not that Kagami totally ignored him but the other man only replied brief texts when Aomine was specifically asking him something.  It was odd and Aomine couldn't help but feel...neglected.  He tried to wave it off at first, calling it off as something trivial that Kagami may have been encountering problems in his school or something personal.  But for more than a week that they haven't gone to see each other, much less talk on the phone to hear each other's voice, Aomine was dreading the fact that it may be because of that particular  _night_.   

 

Fingers gripped the straps of his bag and a crease between his brows formed.   

 

The feeling that night left him was undoubtedly one memory he wouldn't forget.  Even now, seemingly alone at the sidewalk of Kagami's neighborhood, the warm blush creeping up from his chest to his cheeks was more than enough to create shivers in his spine.  Not much people knew about it, knowing he wasn't the kind to share such things, but he couldn’t have been more embarrassed how Kagami had led him through every little thing in their activity in bed. Doing such things weren't exactly foreign to him.  He read porn magazines, yes, and even tried looking through sites just to know what it would be like.  Painfully though,  no matter how cocky and annoyingly confident he looks from the outside, his naivety about the subject was irritably evident.  Yes,  they have masturbated and gave handjobs to each other prior to that.  Yet giving himself under Kagami's guidance and control, not at his complete mercy per se, but more like being on the receiving end of such passion and surprising lust from the redhead was truly overwhelming.  Just thinking about it still gave tingles on the tips of his fingers.  

 

 _"Sorry Aomine...I can't hold back anymore."  Kagami_ _panted_ _, pupils blown wide in barely controlled lust, wisps of warm breath reaching Aomine's cheek every time his chest heaved._   _From the angle above him, the redhead looked every bit of the man he was meant to be.  Strong.  Confident.  Reliable.  But what seemed to be most important, he looked_ dangerous.   _Dangerous in the good sense that he wasn't a man willing to let go of what he has.  And what he has, was Daiki in his arms._  

 

 _Aomine lightly squirmed under his scrutiny.  He still had three of Kagami's fingers scissoring inside him, gently hitting that spot he didn’t know he had that made his body arch off the sheets and made his thighs quiver over the other man's strong arms holding him in place._  

 

 _Once he looked straight in Kagami's red eyes and_ _found_ _it blazing with desire,_ _Aomine could feel his own breath coming in short.  That was a look he still couldn't believe would even form through those intense depths.  And that it was him causing it._  

 

 _A moment later and he realized he must have nodded for_ _Kagami_ _transformed into a wild beast after those few testing thrusts_ _progressively developed_ _into one of abandonment.  In the_ _end, the_ _tanned male was thoroughly filled the entire night.  Kagami has let go of his inhibitions and showed the tanned male every bit of what he can do in bed.  Aomine couldn't say he wasn't impressed; if only it weren't his back that was going to kill him later on.  Inevitably so, he had to skip practice the next day much to Momoi's displeasure.  She didn't shy away from giving an accusative glare at_ _Kagami._  

 

Aomine coughed into his fist as if embarrassed by the vivid musing going over his head, stupidly conscious of invisible witnesses and went on to approach the covered steps leading  towards the apartment complex.  Treading a small distance, he found himself stopping again.  Voices nearing the main entrance of the apartment complex could be heard from his spot.  Not that he particularly cared, yet Aomine couldn’t quite make himself disturb what seemed to be a banter between a couple. 

And was that...English? 

 

"You giant tease!  I thought living in Japan has made you more polite or something but you're still the same brat I met in front of our yard."  It was a girl's voice and basing on what he could only guess as perfect English intonation, the girl was a native speaker of the language.   

 

"Don't call me brat, we're just the same age.  And why do I need to be polite with you?  We're past that kind of formality.  Don't you remember that it was you who forced me to go skinny dipping with you?  I was so grossed out—Ow!"  The sound of a small fist hitting muscled arm cut off the talking male. 

 

"You useless son of a—How could you straight up embarrass a girl!"  She was red in the face when she finally came into Aomine's view.  Strawberry blonde locks crowning her head, the tanned male couldn't help but gawk in awe.  It wasn't because he wasn't used to seeing foreigners but more like, the girl looked stunning.  Her eyes were such a bright color of blue that Aomine was doubting if ever his own blues could find themselves drawing the same amount of attention to them.  Her lips looked pink and soft even in his distance.  And when his eyes lowered down for that brief moment of temptation, he confirmed that her figure beginning from her chest down to her long legs was equally attractive to the owner's features. 

 

When the man with her appeared next, Aomine's breath was caught in his throat.  Now he knew why that deep but lighthearted tone was familiar. 

 

Kagami was rubbing the muscle near his elbow as he walked in pace with the girl, pouting at her annoyed expression.  But the thing the tanned male took notice of was that they were holding hands; the ones even the redhead was using to massage his arm.  It wasn't the palm to palm kind of touching.  It was the interlaced fingers kind of holding.   

 

The sight gave an uncomfortable twinge in Aomine's heart.    

 

"Alright fine.  I'm sorry about that.  How about I cook your favorite tonight?"  Kagami offered, still speaking in English. 

 

And although Aomine couldn't understand a thing, he could somehow decipher how their tone change as they speak. 

 

The girl's face brightened up and suddenly launched up to put her arms around Kagami, the tall male automatically putting his arms around her waist to stop her from outbalancing.   

 

"You're the best!"  She smiled and kissed him straight on the lips.  "I want your famous beef stew!"  She added. 

 

"What?....That takes time to—!"  He was cut off when she kissed him again. 

 

Aomine gasped at this, his eyes slowly widening in confusion...then realization gradually took over.  Anger was at the tip of his tongue, burning hot in his mouth and tempting him to lash out at Kagami who seemed to be oblivious about the world except for the girl currently in his arms.  He wanted to turn around so bad but his feet seemed to be glued on the pavement. 

 

Wasn't it that just days ago, it was him that those arms were holding?  Or has Kagami suddenly had a revelation that he couldn't actually do it.  That pursuing a relationship with a  _man_  wasn't really in his agenda?  What had Aomine been to him then?  What had all those passion and genuine desire he had shown him meant then?! 

 

"A—Aomine?"   

 

He heard Kagami speak his name.  His tone was hesitant and it irritated Aomine how he sounded unsure, exactly like how he was currently causing the tanned male to feel about himself.   

 

"Hey."  He wanted to say one of his famous remarks but miserably failed to do so.  He sounded lame; just like how he was immediately feeling like a loser right now. 

 

Kagami shifted his arms from around the girl's waist and hid them in the pockets of his jeans instead, looking nonchalant about the unexpected visit.  As if he wasn't talking to his boyfriend he hasn't seen and directly spoke to for several days straight. 

 

"Were we scheduled to have a one on one today?"  The redhead asked casually; almost a hint of impatience appearing in his eyes when he glanced at the woman beside him. 

 

Aomine wasn't sure what Kagami was trying to pull off but it obviously was his own attempt of diverting what might have been reflecting in the tanned man's face right now.  It pissed him off that he was having a hard time schooling his expression and there was Kagami, calmly handling the situation as if he wasn't just caught cheating or making out with a girl.  It was obvious that she wasn't Kagami's American coach for he had already met her a few times he hanged out at his apartment.  Neither was he informed of another friend coming from the States in this time of the year. 

 

"No..."  He cleared his throat.  "No it's just—"  He cut himself short when Kagami's friend subtly took his attention, making the redhead lean down a bit to listen. 

 

The girl spoke to Kagami and briefly directed her gaze at him.  She has kind eyes and was giving Aomine an apologetic expression as she whispered something to Taiga.  The redhead on the other hand had his lips pursed when he put an arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her close. 

 

"Sorry Aomine."  The smile on his lips wasn't entirely convincing.  "I'm quite busy these days.  I'll message you when we can have a one on one again."  Kagami then turned towards the apartment complex bringing the girl along with his movement. 

 

What was it that Aomine was hearing...? 

 

There was a buzzing sound that was gradually vibrating in his ears as he stared at the scene before him and listened to Kagami's words.  For such a short time that they haven't been together, was this how fast things could go awry between them?  The tone the redhead was using now seemed unfamiliar.  It was like he was carefully masking the cold tone for what it truly was.  But Aomine could hear it; could feel it more likely.  The sudden distance.  The vague resemblance of their connection with each other drifting away like the approaching evening breeze.   

 

The imaginary buzzing sound went louder and was now pounding in his ears, making his face warm in the undesirable negativity his brain was supplying him with.  Was it ending?  Just like that?  Was this Kagami's way of telling him that they were over?  As odd as it was, anger was no longer part of his thoughts.  Only that void of having no knowledge of what went wrong gripping his lungs and making it hard to breathe. 

 

Aomine unconsciously released a choked gasp loud enough to surprise even himself.  Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, followed by a huge hand covering almost his whole face when the tears finally escaped his eyes. 

 

At the sound he made, Kagami and the girl with him turned, both surprised by what they saw. 

 

The sight of the giant of a man with purple hair was so rare, Kagami was initially frozen in confusion.  The girl beside him was no better, that although she may be used being around tall people back at her home country, to suddenly see a man almost reaching seven feet in height up close, was an unusual chance. 

 

"Murasakibara?  What are you—"  Kagami's words trailed off when the Yosen center, whose hand was almost covering the whole of Aomine's face, shifted in order to haul the tanned man's head over his Jersey-covered chest. 

 

"Mine-chin, I've been looking for you."  He said in that lazy tone of his, close to whining like a child.  "You're late."  He added, dragging his words a bit, before digging his Jersey pocket with his free hand and pulling out one stick of Maiu-bo.  It was a few moments more when he decided to address Kagami who he somewhat heard ask him a question.  

 

"Ah Kagami..." 

 

The redhead seemed to snap out of his thoughts when he felt his friend tug on his shirt and heard his name being belatedly acknowledged by the taller man.  He was about to open his mouth to speak, maybe ask why he was here and near his neighborhood of all places in Tokyo.  But he wasn't given a chance to. 

 

"Well then, we'll go on ahead."  Murasakibara nodded their way, not providing much of a proper goodbye.   

 

And with Aomine's face still buried along the side of his broad chest and being unusually nonreactive by the way he was being manhandled, the Yosen center led him away towards the open streets and out of the neighborhood grounds. 

 

… 

 

All what Kagami could do was grit his teeth behind closed lips and tighten his fists as soon as he had his head with him again and not at the image of Aomine being dragged away in front of him.  Even more so by the last person he could ever expect to appear.   

 

He headed straight towards the lobby of the building without looking back, unintentionally and totally forgetting the girl who was with him.  If it wasn't for the punch at the back of his head, he would've gone up to his apartment and close the door on her. 

 

"Snap out of it, Kagami!"  She folded her arms in front of her chest and raised one eyebrow at him.  "I don't know what just happened but I'm sure it made you upset." 

 

Kagami was initially surprised at her reaction and it made him realize the drastic change in his mood.  To be honest this whole week hadn’t been good to him.  Thinking too much made his head throb and robbed him of his precious sleeping hours.  This morning was the only time he was quite feeling light and a bit better with the arrival of his friend; only that didn't last long till the end of this day for reasons he'd rather not think about for now.   

 

Cooking might possibly help.  He can only wish it wouldn't affect the taste according to how his mood soured.  

 

Making his way behind the kitchen island, he opened his fridge and pulled out the ingredients for his friend's requested 'Beef Stew'.  He placed the frozen pack of beef shank under a stream of running lukewarm water and then drew out the chopping board and a knife to start with the vegetables. 

 

On the other hand, the girl tried her best to be patient.  She learned how to when her hard-headed friend was in this state.  She knew not to push but then she also knew not to just keep silent about what was bothering the brooding male.  She walked towards the kitchen and pulled out a bar stool, deciding to watch Kagami work his magic in the kitchen before insisting on spilling his guts to her again. 

 

Kagami finished cutting up the potatoes and carrots, placed them aside, and finally looked up from his working station to the girl staring at him.  The first times he looked at her as they were growing up, the resemblance with Alex kind of unnerved him.  They didn't look exactly alike but what made them similar to each other was how perceptive they can be with those intense blue eyes.  It could also be because she was Alex's young cousin that this resemblance was present. 

 

"Sam...this will take about two hours so you can go over the couch and watch some show.  The cable has that series you love so much."  He said and received a pout in return. 

 

"You're so obvious,  _Tiger_.  Well if you really don't want to talk about it right now, not that you're escaping this— "  She gestured a finger towards him and then to herself, referring to the conversation she was really asking.  "I'll leave you in your cooking _for now_ _._ "  She pressed her voice on the last word.   

 

She stood up from the stool and was halfway towards the couch when Kagami spoke. 

 

"It's really nothing, Samantha.  Don't worry about it." 

 

She saw him smile when she turned her head.  But the attempt didn't reach his eyes. 

 

Samantha sighed and curled up on the couch. 

 

… 

 

The rain started pouring when they were walking through the streets, passing by a children's park and one basketball court tucked away from the populated part of the town.  It was as if the unexpected droplets ironically helped the tear marks be wiped away from the tanned man's cheeks.    

 

Aomine's face was no longer buried in the cotton of Murasakibara's Jersey and the two in turn were leisurely and aimlessly walking through the cemented pathway in relative silence.  The tanned man's heaving sobs have calmed down and there was only occasional coughing that could be heard every time his throat threatened to constrict his breathing. 

 

Crying wasn't a usual thing with Aomine.  And even to him, it was surprising how the amount of tears he had released had actually come from how much hurt he was currently experiencing.  The feeling was almost pathetic considering he wasn't one to easily be affected by such things.  It was odd though, despite him not necessarily being close with Murasakibara compared to his former teammates at Teiko, his presence at his side was somehow comforting.  He was thankful that the Yosen center wasn't asking nor was trying to make conversation with him. 

 

He wasn't also one to bring an umbrella in his bag, no matter what weather the forecasters report on the news.  Nevertheless, the fabric of his blazer wasn't thick enough to shield him from the consistently increasing raindrops showering upon him and he was starting to feel the cold seeping through his outer layer. 

 

The purple head player glanced at his side and noticed the tremors beginning to crawl over Aomine's form.  The tan hand around the leatherette strap of his bag twitching every now and then.   

 

Murasakibara paused briefly without the tanned man noticing. 

 

Only then when the warmth of a jacket being laid over his shoulders was he made aware of Murasakibara's large palm that was now maneuvering him towards another path.  This time with a more specific direction.  Aomine in turn could only swallow his protest when the rain fell heavier than before.   

 

They ran across the pedestrian lane when the cars stopped at the traffic light signal.  Walked briskly for a few more meters before they entered through the sliding glass doors automatically welcoming them with the heater inside the establishment.  Aomine didn't notice it at once but when he followed behind Murasakibara approaching the concierge of what seemed like the lobby of the place and the taller man sheepishly asking for the key card of his room, he realized that they were in a hotel.  A business hotel most likely, based on the minimalist interior and the crisp gray and beige theme surrounding the area.   

 

"Murasakibara-kun, how could you always forget the card inside your room.  You're lucky if every time it's missing, the key will always be found in there."  The female concierge has a motherly tone in her as she was scolding the purple head. 

 

"Maybe it's better if I do leave it here with you.  It's troublesome having to think about keeping it with me."  Murasakibara was speaking informally, as if talking with the motherly concierge was already a familiar thing with him. 

 

"You giant child."  The purple head frowned at the words but it didn't faze the woman behind the receptionist desk.  "Here.  Next time...fine.  Do leave it here before you go out."  She sighed and few moments later noticed the other man lingering awkwardly behind Murasakibara. 

 

"Is he your friend?"  She asked. 

 

"Yes.  This is Mine-chin." 

 

Murasakibara turned towards Aomine and grabbed the tanned wrist holding the straps of the bag.  The pull made one side of the borrowed Jersey slip off his shoulders and Aomine almost stumbled on his own feet, vaguely hearing the other introducing him.  He faced his former teammate to glare at him but the smiling woman made him nod on her direction instead. 

 

"Well then, Umi-chin.  Gotta go upstairs."   

 

"You boys take a shower at once.  You're both soaked."  She told them as they were heading to the nearest elevator which was thankfully empty at the time of their arrival. 

 

The elevator ride was short, with them only having to reach the seventh floor.  They passed a number of rooms down the long hallway and stopped in front of the last room's polished wooden door.  Once both of them were inside, Murasakibara went straight towards the bathroom and Aomine was left to look around for a bit.   

 

The room was surprisingly spacious.  The same with the simple design back at the lobby, the room was arranged in a minimalist fashion.  The bed positioned near an ample tinted window was huge, maybe King-sized to accommodate Murasakibara's height.  Even so, it looked like he would still have to bend his legs for them not to dangle outside the bed frame.  A few things were scattered on the table beside the couch while a whole bag with various snacks peeking out was placed adjacent to the luggage rack.   

 

He heard the sound of water flowing and the creaking sounds of the cabinet's metal hinges as they were opened and closed.  A purple head peaking through the white towel draped around his head poked outside the bathroom and Aomine was graced with Murasakibara's towering presence, uncaring as he walked out half naked.  His pale broad chest and abs on full display. 

 

Aomine didn't know how to react.  He was beginning to question why in the world was he staying in what was obviously his former teammate's hotel room and standing in the middle of it while still clinging onto the Jersey that began to feel awkwardly heavier by the second.  He decided then to remove it from his shoulders and carefully lay it over the plastic chair by the vanity. 

 

"I better go—"  He started and was immediately shut off when a set of clothes were thrown at his face. 

 

"Oh...sorry.  I thought you became taller last time we met.  Guess I miscalculated."  Murasakibara said, walking over to sit on his bed. 

 

"I did!  You're the one who just turned into a giant."  It was quite rich coming from Aomine who wasn't at all lacking in height.  To be quite frank, his height was already more than impressive compared to other high school students same as his age.  It was just the fact that Murasakibara had that abnormal genes that seemed to continuously stretch his limbs. 

 

"You better take a bath now if you don't want to catch a cold, Mine-chin."  The purple head giant has turned on the television and was already snacking on a bag of potato chips, totally oblivious of Aomine's brief internal brooding. 

 

"Aren't you going first?"  He couldn't help but ask.  He was aware he was already imposing so he was surprised that the other man was giving him the privilege to shower before him. 

 

"Nah...I'll go after you."  Murasakibara responded in that bored tone of his.  

 

The tanned male then put down his bag he didn't know he was still carrying on his shoulders and went on to go inside the bathroom.  The steam emanating from when Murasakibara tested the water's temperature was a welcoming sight.  Aomine didn't take another second before removing his clothes and wringing them gently for whatever extra water it might have accumulated.  Placing them on the flat surface beside the sink, he turned on the shower and waited for the right level of hot water his skin could tolerate.  He didn't linger much under the relaxing warm droplets, washing his hair.  He lathered his whole body with soap and rinsed it at once afterwards.  Surely Murasakibara had been more soaked than he was for he gave up his Jersey to shield Aomine from the cold of the rain. 

 

A blush suddenly creeped up his cheeks. 

 

Odd. 

 

Why was Murasakibara being nice to him?  They were never that close.  Not when compared to his friendship with Tetsu.  Not even with his annoying companionship with Kise.  They were just teammates who became friends as they played with each other back in Middle school.  They even only had each other's numbers because Momoi insisted that they should keep in contact with the rest of the Teiko players; saying their bond shouldn't so easily disperse with them attending different schools. 

 

Aomine sighed as he slid the shower door open and grabbed for the clothes the other man handed to him earlier. 

 

Maybe he looked so pathetic standing outside the apartment complex when he was trying not to break down in front of Kagami that Murasakibara just chanced upon the situation and took pity on him. 

 

He dried his body with the clean towel. 

 

… 

 

His left eye twitched.   

 

Blue eyes scanned the shirt he was holding up in front of him and placed it over the length of his torso, instantly tugging at the hem and shoving it over his head before he could think further on the slight discomfort he was feeling.  Next he grabbed the grey sweats and had to crouch down in order to fold the hem on each leg to adjust them according to his size.  Sliding the towel he had already used from the metal bar, he emerged out of the bath and called for the other man. 

 

Murasakibara stood up and approached the room, stopping briefly and glancing at Aomine for a few seconds from his chest down to his feet.  Aomine didn't miss the soft snigger as the door closed after the other man. 

 

"The hell are you laughing for?!"  Aomine shouted and grumpily headed towards the couch to see whatever Murasakibara had been watching.   

 

A smile tugged on his lips.   

 

The dumb giant was watching a cooking show.  Specifically featuring about baking and pastries from around the world.     

 

                                               

 

                                               

 

    

      

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You always tend to do that, Aomine-kun. You're not a coward in the court. Are you telling me it's a different case when it's about your relationship with Kagami-kun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. First of all, I would like to thank everyone who left comments and kudos. You guys really made my day.
> 
> And so as we proceed with the story, let me tell you first what happened in this flashback..

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

 _Kuroko once thought he had stopped_ _admiring_ _Aomine when it came to basketball.  When his friend had lost that youthful passion,_ _the refreshing delight on his face whenever he played the game,_ _and veered far from what once_ _his stronghold for_ _staying as the person he truly was_ _._  

 

 _The time he met Kagami made it clear to him_ _that he wasn't actually looking for another_ light _to come his way._ _Instead, it_ _was to guide back the original light he had come to follow._ _In_ _his_ _thoughts, while_ _his eyes traced every glide and swift dance of A_ _omine on the_ _court,_ _t_ _here_ _could never be someone other than one of his_ _best friends_ _that could look so_ _exhilaratingly_ _beautiful_ _moving_ _fluidly and flawlessly_ _like him._  

 

 _The pale blue eyes watched, mesmerized at the movements;_ _although for each and everyone who knew him would think otherwise.  His face barely twitched at the simplest of emotions.  Some fault in his character he couldn't seem to change even as the years went by.  His friends_ _initially_ _found it mysterious and a bit creepy but then their good nature has_ _eventually taught them to interpret his way of conveying his feelings.  Right_ _now_ _though_ _,  only_ _the intensity in which he stared at the tanned player could be the single indication he was showing such emotions._  

 

 _Something cold was suddenly placed over his head and he looked up with his eyes to see Aomine staring down at him with a slightly worried expression._  

 

 _"It's cold, Aomine-kun.  Please remove your water bottle from my head."  He said monotonously and the tanned player's eye twitched before ruffling Kuroko's hair in an attempt to remove the droplets of water his bottle left on the light blue strands._  

 

 _He got a small glare in return._  

 

 _"Are you okay?"  Aomine asked._  

 

 _Kuroko tilted his head at him in confusion._  

 

 _"It's just...you seem spaced out.  I felt your eyes glued to me the whole time I'm practicing.  I actually called your name a few times."_  

 

 _Instead of responding to that statement, Kuroko threw him a question that made Aomine backtrack a little; made him go into defensive.  It wasn't because Kuroko had been so straightforward about it nor was it because the question was personal.  B_ _ut asking him something_ _along the lines of revealing his true feelings—more importantly about his relationship with a certain redhead—his surprise made him respond in the usual way he did when he was trying to cover up the discomfort of being embarrassed._  

 

 _…_  

 

 _Kagami had been annoyingly and obviously excited when he received a text from Aomine two days after the night they first made love.  He_ _h_ _onestly thought the tanned male was going to ban him from seeing him.  When he had almost lost control and thoroughly exhausted the man, considering it was his first time._  

 

 _The blush burned Kagami's whole face just at the thought.  He stopped briefly on the sidewalk near_ _the basketball court Aomine requested for them to meet and wallow_ _ed_ _in_ _the fact that the arrogant Aomine Daiki had given his virginity to him.  Not that it was like breaking into the innocence of a girl but Still..._  

 

 _He continued walking then, the urge to see his boyfriend making all his hairs rise up in anticipation.  He was just behind the wire containment fencing of the court when he heard the gruff voice of Aomine speaking to someone, remind_ _ing Kagami that Kuroko had also been invited_ _._  

 

 _"Kagami?"_  

 

 _The redhead perked up at the mention of his name._  

 

 _"I would never be serious with that guy."  Aomine was saying.  "Now that I've learned some ways into having a relationship_ _I could definitely snag a better partner, couldn't I?"_  

 

 _Kagami's eyes widened,_ _unconsciously_ _stepping back a little.  Was it really Aomine speaking those words?_  

 

 _The redhead walked a few more steps forward and indeed saw the tanned male talking with Kuroko, his face gracing_ _that_ _signature casual expression belonging only to him.  He was_ _also_ _smiling as he balanc_ _ed and turned the familiar ball on his index finger._  

 

 _"You couldn't be seriously saying that, Aomine-kun."  Kuroko said.  And based on the slight change on his expression, he looked surprised to hear those words from his friend as well._  

 

 _"You know me, Tetsu."  Aomine tilted his head to the side to face the shooting ring just to delay whatever it was Kuroko wanted to_ _say,_ _bounced_ _the ball once and smoothly made a perfect shot through the loop._  

 

 _On the other hand, Kagami was too shocked from what he heard that his feet had automatically guided him away from the court and was now heading out into the streets.  The excitement_ _he was sporting earlier was instantly replaced with the cold realization of betrayal.  His own pulse pounded in his ears and made any other sound drown in its frantic rhythm.  As he walked further away from the small neighbourhood, he balled his fists so tight till he could feel his own nails digging into his palms.  The physical pain was no where near to how terrible he felt, but at least he knew he could_ control _it.  He could make it worse or he could make it stop._

_Kagami breathed in deeply.  Slowing his pace, he released his punishing grip and stretched out his fingers.  He relished the crawl of blood rushing back into them.  His eyes focused on the road ahead._

 

He was no fool to be subjected in some love game. _If Aomine wanted to play this game, Kagami will make sure he wasn't going to lose._  

 

 _…_  

 

 _"Y_ _ou always tend to do that, Aomine-kun.  You're not a coward in the court.  Are you telling me it's a different case when it's about your relationship with Kagami-kun?"_  

 

 _Aomine choked on the water he was drinking.  He thought he was safe from Kuroko's prodding when silence took over their conversation about a minute ago.  But after those_ _few seconds passed,_ _here_ _was the smaller man_ _in_ _sisting_ _on making him talk about his ''romantic affiliation' with Kagami._  

 

 _He planned to protest from having himself speak about it with Kuroko, yet as the man stared intently at him once again, he couldn't help but give in and answer him truthfully._ _He was perfectly aware Kuroko wasn't only best friends with him._  

 

 _Aomine placed his water bottle back inside his bag and sat beside the other bluenette, letting out a puff of breath as he braced himself to convert_ _his feelings through words_ _._  

 

 _"Kagami is..._ _"  He started, trailing off.  "_ _He's my—I mean with Kagami,"  He cleared his throat.  "I can see myself_ _..._ _committing_ _to someone."  He finished_ _, voice almost breaking into a whisper_ _._  

 

 _Silence stretched between them until Kuroko broke it once again with that unchanging tone of his voice._  

 

 _"Is that all?"  He prompted._  

 

 _"What do you want me to say, Tetsu?"  A slight raising of an eyebrow was given to him in response.  Aomine rolled his eyes.  He wasn't going to get away from this.  And there was only one way to satisfy what Tetsu seemed to be keen on making him spill._  

 

 _"_ _I love Kagami_ _...  What more could I say?_ _"  There.  He said it._  

 

 _"_ _I never even thought I'd be in a relationship with a guy when all through high school, I have gone through this stupid puberty with my Mai-chan magazines."  He heard Tetsu snort._  

 

 _"Have you ever told him that?"_  

 

 _"What?  Everybody knows my obsession with Mai-_ _ch—Ahck_ _!"  The_ _clonk_ _!_ _on the side of his head was unexpected.  "You!"_  

 

 _"You know I wasn't referring to that.  Stop diverting from the topic."_  

 

 _Aomine could only glare at his former_ _team_ _mate_ _.  But damn, was he right._  

 

 _"The hell are you on, Tetsu!  You honestly want me to tell you if I have ever told him 'I l—lo—lov...'  Ah!  Let's just stop this."  He was about to stand up and literally walk away from_ _the_ _conversation when Kuroko's hand shot out and pulled him back to sit again on the hard_ _bench._  

 

 _"Have you ever told him?  Or was it only while you two are having se—_ _"  A tanned arm this time_ _shot_ _out to cover Kuroko's mouth and stop the obvious word he was going to say._  

 

 _"What the fuck, Tetsu!_ _"_  

 

 _With enough force, t_ _he hand was removed and Kuroko didn't miss the chance to say what he wanted this time._  

 

 _"It would be quite disappointing if you could only say those words to him when you're having sex.  'Cause you know...it's easy to say that in the heat of the moment."_ _Kuroko_ _finished in one breath and all what Aomine could do was stare at his best friend in disbelief._  

 

 _He_ _would never tell him that he has only ever had one sex with Kagami.  And that it just happened two days ago.  Or did his friends always assume that whenever they slept overnight in each other's house, they do that 'stuff'?!  The hell!_  

 

 _"Alright.  I'm done.  Let's just play ball.  Do you want to play?  Well, I'll just play alone for now."  He stood up from the bench without interruption from Kuroko and grumbled about Kagami being so damn late in their agreed time while dodging the amusement in his_ _best friend's_ _eyes._  

 

 _He was painfully aware that he was as red as tomato as he dribbled his way on the court._  

 

 _…_  

 

 _Kagami arrived back at the court thirty minutes late from their supposed schedule.  The redhead really wasn't in the mood for apology and silently made his way into the location, past the fencing and went over to lay the bags of Maji burger takeouts he brought along with him._  

 

 _After clearing his head and taking a grip on_ _his emotions, he decided it_ _wouldn't do to_ _suddenly run away from what he had just learned based on Aomine's words_ _.  He couldn't school his face to smile as he usually would upon seeing the tanned man's face but maybe acting a bit indifferent wouldn't be much of a change in his attitude.  So he decided to go and buy a number of_ _burgers,_ _one soda for him, and one milkshake each for the two waiting for him._  

 

 _Upon arriving, he could immediately hear Aomine's whining about him_ _being late and making them_ _wait for half an hour.  Although at the smell of burgers, he instantly stopped and made his way over to the bench where he laid down the items._  

 

 _"Ohh!  Did you buy_ _teriyaki_ _burgers?  Is that milkshake for me?"  The tanned male was asking excitedly and was about to reach for one of the two cups when_ _calloused fingers wrapped around his wrist._  

 

 _Aomine looked up at Kagami from his crouched position questioningly._  

 

 _"What?  Is this the price for whoever wins the game_ _toda_ _—!"  Aomine was cut off as Kagami pulled him up to level their faces, grabbed the back of his neck with his other hand, and_ _proceeded to_ _crash_ _their lips together hard._  

 

 _With their other best friend directly looking at them in perfect front row seat._  

 

 _Aomine was too surprised to react.  Only when he heard Kuroko's small cough did he realize that Kagami wasn't letting him go sooner than he would have liked.  He_ _fist_ _ed one of Kagami's_ _shirt s_ _leeves_ _to tug on it_ _and pushed him with his arm still holding the ball_ _._ _However, t_ _he_ _movement only encouraged the redhead to push the kiss deeper, making Aomine step back a little from the forwarded_ _weight._  

 

 _A crease formed between his_ _brows_ _, feeling his lungs being deprived of oxygen_ _so_ _Aomine_ _made a move to step onto the redhead's foot in order to free himself.  The action seemed to have worked but before he could land the sole of his Jordan's over Kagami's, the redhead finally let go of him.  But not without swiping his tongue over his lips first._  

 

 _There was a smirk_ _on Kagami's glistening lips, arrogant amusement overflowing in his face_ _and Aomine felt the urge to wipe that unusual expression._ _A light breeze blew over their faces and_ _the sticky feeling left by the redhead's tongue on his lips reminded him that Kuroko had witnessed this_ _.  It made his_ _skin warm in embarrassment for some reason.  Although surely it wasn't of a_ _negative one_ _.  It was just not him to show public displays of affection._ _W_ _hat Kagami did_ _though_ _was a show of dominance rather than simply kissing him._ _Regardless_ _,  he_ _couldn't stop the back_ _of his_ _hand from instinctively going to his mouth to ease the damp_ _ness away in an attempt to hide his flustered state from Kuroko's knowing eyes_ _._  

 

 _Kagami made sure for that not to happen_ _.  He knew Aomine was going to wipe his kiss away but no way was he letting him do that.  Despite the act making h_ _is mood_ _a bit worse, he managed to hold Aomine's wrist within his grasp, slapped the ball away from the_ _unguarded_ _man's hold, and shouted at him that their game was going to start._  

 

 _..._  

 

 _The game ended with both of them pant_ _ing harsh breaths_ _, awkward tension brewing between them that Aomine couldn't for the life of him understand.  They weren't fighting, right?  But it sure felt like it.  Kagami's face held a_ _stony_ _façade_ _althroughout the game as if they were in an actual court.  Even so i_ _t_ _w_ _as_ _still_ _worse compared to when they were actually_ _competi_ _ng_ _with each other in their respective teams._ _And although Aomine didn’t mind one bit if his boyfriend decided to be serious, he was taken aback by the way the red eyes looked at him with such ferocity.  It was different from his lust-filled eyes he was beginning to be used to.  Yet this was..._  

 

 _"Seems like I win."  Kagami announced as he headed for his bag on the bench._  

 

 _Kuroko has obviously left during their intense one on one.  A text message from him telling Aomine so_ _when he flipped open his phone.  Saying that Momoi had requested for his assistance on something.  The other bluenette must have tried to call their attention and inevitably realized he wasn't going to be noticed as the two carried on with their game._  

 

 _The tanned player let out a_ _sigh_ _.  He couldn't tell if it was a good thing that Kuroko has left after what he witnessed earlier but he also can't feel if his absence now gave him relief._  

 

 _A burger was tossed his way.  He then turned his attention towards his boyfriend who was already stuffing his face with the burgers.  Good thing he had the sta_ _ff at Maji wrap them in foil wrappers instead of the usual papers so at least they_ _were_ _still a little warm.  The milkshake was a lost cause though and Kagami apologized for it.  Aomine telling him it couldn't be helped._  

 

 _He knew he would have complained any other day but today seemed to be not the right one._  

 _They finished their food in silence.  Once Aomine sipped the last drop of_ _his melted milkshake, Kagami's face was already hovering over him.  His hand crumpled the cup from the tanned male's grip and tossed it in the trash without looking, no_ _doubt landing straight into the bin.  He started to lean down on him again, surely aiming to kiss him, but Aomine wasn't just going to simply take it this time._  

 

 _"Is something wrong with you today?"  He asked, deep voice laced with worry as well as genuine_ _curio_ _sity_ _._  

 

 _This made Kagami pause.  His split brows creased.  Whenever Aomine gave him that kind of look, his resolve always broke.  Nevertheless the words he heard earlier were still having a stronger effect on him, ending whatever was beginning to melt in his plan not make a fool of himself in any way.  Not if Aomine himself have declared that he wasn't serious about him.  If he ever was or will be in the first place_ _._  

 

 _"What makes you say that?  Or is it because today I totally kicked your ass?"  He said playfully, grateful that his voice was steady._  

 

 _Aomine snorted._  

 

 _"I was_ _already warm_ _ing up for_ _almost an hour before you arrived you moron!  Surely, I gave you the upper hand."_  

 

 _"Surely,_ _you lack the stamina.  We could fix that_ _...'cause you also lack practice..._ _here._ _"  Kagami's breath was in his ear at the next second._  

 

 _Aomine jerked up from his seat._  

 

 _Since when did_ _the redhead's hand move_ _under his back?  And how could he actually do that in public?  Didn't matter if the court were free of people loitering around this particular afternoon_ _but what if someone_ _happened to pass by?_  

 

 _"The hell, K_ _agami!  If you pull that off again—!"_  

 

 _The tanned male suddenly found himself being crowded against the wire fence.  It was a miracle that they didn't trip on the bench nor on their bags.  Right now_ _though, with_ _Aomine's heart beating hard against his chest—maybe from being riled up by Kagami's current aggressiveness—he found himself unable to dodge the redhead's assault_ _.  Thankfully his lips weren't to be bruised this time compared to the crashing force his boyfriend gave him earlier.  This time it wasn't wild; rather_ _the complete opposite of it_ _._  

 

 _Kagami_ _leaned_ _into him, pressing their lips together and began moving the soft flesh against each other_ _in a slow dance.  He angled his head.  Then a_ _gentle prodding of his tongue, asking in silent permission, glided_ _against A_ _omine's closed mouth.  With a_ _strong, rough_ _hand gradually cupping his cheek as he resigned to the kiss, he eventually_ _sighed_ _in_ _approval_ _to give access behind his lips._  

 

 _It was posi_ _tively_ _overwhelming._  

 

 _Kagami's kisses always gave him that freedom to surrender—to rest_ _his brain from thinking too much_ _and instead only filling himself with the satisfaction that he has found love with this kind of man who only knew how to be 'honest' with his feelings._  

 

 _He felt hands holding his shoulders and the way their kiss ended was kind of abrupt.  Where_ _Aomine's eyes were kind of dazed from the sensation, Kagami's face sported a straight expression._  

 

_A short peck was left on his lips before the redhead pulled away completely and stepped back from him.  The cold of the approaching evening chasing away his boyfriend's warmth too soon._

_Kagami grabbed his bag and threw the rest of the trash into the bin._  

 

 _"Aomine...I'll call when we can play again."  He told the tanned male with his back facing him._  

 

 _And as he left the court, Aomine remained leaning on the wire fence as he stared at the retreating back._  

 

 _He immediately waved off the empty feeling Kagami's curt goodbye gave_ _him._  

 

 _…_  

 

Kagami stared at his ceiling when the rays of the morning light reached its way through the partially-opened blinds shielding his room from the direct assault of the sun.  He lifted his right arm to cover his eyes but realized something was stopping his movement.  Specifically two slender arms wrapped tightly around one of his own and belonging to none other than his childhood friend. 

 

He could no longer count how many times he had strictly told her that she shouldn't sneak into his room.  He had even resorted to giving her the Master's bedroom of the house just to lure her away from creeping in to wherever he was sleeping.  Yet, somehow, the two girls closest to him couldn't seem to get his strict instruction every single time he told them so.  If they ever listened... at all.   

 

He sighed.   

 

Last night, as if the gods pitied him a little, he was able to gain some sleep.  Of course, it was not without price.  He dreamed about Aomine; the very reason he was deprived of much needed shuteye for days.  He dreamed about Aomine visiting his apartment unannounced while there was Sam acting and looking like the perfect girlfriend most guys would pray to have.  Definitely the other man assumed he has cheated on him.  He wouldn't blame him as he was aware how he had practically stopped calling him and texting him.  Like they were back to being occasional acquaintances. 

 

But that wasn't what bothered him in his dream.  In there, he saw the hurt reflecting on Aomine's face.  He saw tears falling from those midnight blue eyes he loved so dearly.  But it was just from his dream.  Would Aomine actually shed some tears for him if he were to leave him?  It could be just the overdrive of his imagination conjuring those things after several nights of him failing to sleep.  Also, Murasakibara's hand had practically and completely covered Aomine's face from his view so there was no way he could have actually seen how he reacted. 

 

Kagami rubbed his face with his palms roughly, physically erasing the thoughts that might be reflecting in his expression.  Only Sam's gentle hands stopped him from rubbing his skin red. 

 

They looked at each other. 

 

"I'm hungry."  She told him, slurring a bit with sleepiness still latching on her voice. 

 

Her words made him blink for a second.  For a moment he was back the morning after the wonderful night he spent with Aomine.  And the beautiful tanned male had uttered the same thing, differing only in language.  It didn't matter really as the words processed in his mind all the same.  

 

He was already leaning forward to most probably give a kiss—just as he had done instinctively with his boyfriend—but caught himself barely in time and carefully moved out of the bed.  Sam didn't say anything.  But he could feel her eyes staring at his back as he got out of the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are very welcome. Danke Schoen! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, Mine-chin. I dropped your blazer in the toilet bowl. My bad..." He said with no remorse whatsoever visible on his face.
> 
> The dumb giant purposely did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone so I'm back earlier with an update!
> 
> Hope you like it! :) Reviews are loved so please don't be stingy if you happen to pass by! TeeHee. =D

**CHAPTER TWO**  

 

In spite of Aomine's insistent protests about imposing further on his former teammate's surprising generosity, he still wasn't able to win the argument he had been having with Murasakibara for the past hour.  Not that the taller man truly involved himself in Aomine's act of unusual politeness, he just intentionally ignored the man and diverted whatever he was trying to say every time he attempted to walk out of the hotel room.  Truly,  whenever it came to childishness they were almost in par with each other.  Although right now Aomine would allege that he was striving to be the mature one.   

 

Aomine's head was bowed down, having exhausted most of his verbal attacks towards the taller man.  Not long after though, he peered over to check why it was suddenly quiet except for the voices coming from the television.  A splash of water echoed from the bathroom, followed by Murasakibara's lazy tone saying 'Oops'.   The purple head emerged back a moment later. 

 

"Sorry, Mine-chin.  I dropped your blazer in the toilet bowl.  My bad..."  He said with no remorse whatsoever visible on his face.  However,  a small twitch on the side of his mouth was what Aomine noticed for some incredible reason. 

 

"You what!"   

 

 _T_ _he dumb giant purposely did it._  

 

He stood up and ran towards the bathroom only to see, indeed, his blazer dripping wet and looking more soaked than it was before.  Murasakibara had at least properly suspended it over the frame of the shower door using one of the hangers in the closet.  But still, in that state he wouldn't want to wear it even when it finished drying.  He just hoped tomorrow won't be a cold day. 

 

Moreover, he could still hear the loud splatters of rain still raging outside the glass window.  An evident reason why he was unable to leave as well.  Trains were going to be closed early.  Buses will remind him of Kagami's neighbourhood nearby and there was just no way he would want to make a dent in his allowance for a cab ride back home. 

 

He went out of the room hugging his arms around his body, brooding over the fact that he couldn't form another dispute with Murasakibara so that he could have an excuse to go home and stop feeling awkward receiving this hospitality from the taller man. 

 

"I have a long-sleeved shirt you can borrow."  Murasakibara's voice penetrated his thoughts and his head tilted in inquiry. 

 

"I actually didn't expect Mine-chin to be sensitive to cold."  Amethyst eyes waited for his response.  But with his silence, the other man continued instead.  "I can't really switch off the AC."  He added as if that explained something. 

 

He looked down at the shirt Murasakibara already lent him and couldn't help his eyes from twitching whenever he saw how the soft fabric stretched down just above half of his thighs; nevermind that it actually made him feel pleasantly warmer.  The folded hem of the sweatpants were making him feel oddly embarrassed like a little kid trying to act cool but failing to do so because he wasn't big enough yet to fill in his clothes.  Also,  there was no way he would want to tuck in the bottom of the shirt just to stop the feeling of being [as unbelievable as it sounds] smaller. 

 

"I'll be fine."  He grunted and stomped over the couch like an overgrown child.  He chose to sit on the fluffy carpet and rested his back on the settee. 

 

A few muffled steps indicated Murasakibara arriving beside him and Aomine was surprised at the offered bag of chips.  The snack was newly opened and the tanned male started digging through his Teiko memories if the purple head giant ever gave him his food. 

 

"Dinner will arrive in thirty minutes, Umi-chin told me.  It's kinda late so... Eat."   

 

The proffered chips was pushed into his hands as well as a bottle of water he didn't see Murasakibara had brought with him. 

 

 _Shit_.   

 

This was weird. 

 

Murasakibara's kindness was making him feel weird.  Or maybe it was due to the fact that he wasn't done being emotional yet because of what happened  _earlier_. 

 

Despite that though, he could once again feel the hot prickling on each side of his eyes, making them water. 

 

 _Fuck._ This was so not him.  But... 

 

"Murasakibara..."  The taller man didn't miss the crack on his voice.   

 

"Thank you."  Aomine whispered. 

 

 _Thank you for not letting Kagami see me fall apart_ _._  

 

 _Thank you for effortlessly giving me your support._  

 

 _Thank you for being there...when I can’t really call for Tetsu.  Not right now..._ _Not for this._    

 

He was trying so hard not to breakdown again.  And once more, just as it did three hours ago, the huge palm gathered his head to bury his face into the broad chest.  Another hand patted his left thigh. 

 

"There, there."  The Yosen center sighed, blowing some dark blue strands at the top of Aomine's head.  "I can't believe giving you potato chips would make you cry, Mine-chin."   

 

Aomine spluttered unintelligently and pulled himself away from his former teammate's hold.  He didn't make an effort voicing out whatever was at the tip of his tongue and opted to shove chip after chip into his mouth. 

 

He groaned. 

 

He didn't realize he was so hungry. 

 

… 

 

The next morning Aomine was feeling comfortably warm.  Maybe a bit on the side of too warm if he was awake enough to truly determine the situation.  No bouts of the familiar chills running through his body whenever he kicked off his quilt from the bed indicated that he might have stayed in one position the whole night.  Most probably due to exhaustion; in all sense of the word if he were to admit.   

 

The thick cotton hugging his skin loosely was soft and smelled differently from the fabric conditioner his mom usually used.  More like,  it smelled similar to those fancy and sophisticated scents hotels usually preferred.  He shifted a little in order to change his position and yet his body felt heavy like there was something solid weighing him down on the mattress.   

 

Now that he was starting to wake, he noticed the bedding also felt different.  Not that he was complaining but his mother must have had the time to finally buy him a new one.  In his dreamy state, he thought about offering to go with her in her next shopping trip and carry all her bags just to express his gratitude.  He nuzzled his head into the fluffy cushion. 

 

There was a featherlight touch that tickled his cheek akin to strands of silk.  And then something soft and damp sliding over his neck.  For a moment he thought he was at Kagami's.  Although that idea was instantly crashed away as the memory of yesterday still struck him.  The moist flesh from earlier began to suck on the skin just beneath his ear and Aomine bolted from his sleeping spell.   

 

Were those—lips?!  But whose! 

 

Aomine did bolt up from the bed [he definitely thinks he did] but it seemed to be unsuccessful as he found himself still lying on the cushions, fluffy comforter wrapped around him.  What made him pause was the pale muscled arm securing him in place. 

 

 _Murasakibara_. 

 

"Hey...Murasakibara!"  He hissed while trying to wriggle out of the sheets.  "Wake up!"  He called and gasped when the bigger man's mouth continued its assault.  His lips were now directly on the side of Aomine's neck and the tanned man couldn't help but shudder at the sensation. 

 

 _Damn his sensitivity_ _._  

 

He needed to wake this giant, else he might have to explain an 'accidental' hickey when he arrive at practice.  Thankfully today was a weekend and only a scheduled club activity was in his agenda in the coming afternoon.  The rest of what he planned falling down the drain due to reasons he wanted to forget. 

 

"Murasakibara!"  He called again, still to no avail. 

 

Aomine was thinking of elbowing the other man hard so that he could startle him awake.  But immediately thought otherwise for the man had nothing been short of nice to him yesterday regardless of his occasional childish teasing.  Sighing, he wriggled his body again just enough to turn his shoulders a bit and release one of his arms from his burrito comforter to reach the purple head's nose.   

 

He pinched it [lightly, he insists] and waited. 

 

After almost a minute of brows creasing and face scrunching, amethyst eyes finally came in view.  Murasakibara's arm shot out to grab the wrist where those offending fingers belonged to and removed it before sneezing and coughing. 

 

A glare came next. 

 

"What the hell were you trying to do, Mine-chin?"  He growled.  

 

Aomine was a bit taken aback that Murasakibara could look so scary when he was woken up, his large balled up fist looking like a 'real' threat by his side.  Not that the tanned man had actually been scared.  More in the sense of being unsure if what he did was going too far.  Then he was reminded of the wet mark the other man unwittingly left on his neck and gave a glare of his own. 

 

"I could ask you the same!  Were you trying to eat me or something?  You're lucky if you didn't leave a mark."  He said as he rubbed the tingling spot on his skin. 

 

"Huh?!"  Murasakibara's face stubbornly displayed his scowl as he directed his gaze at the part Aomine was touching.  A slow pout formed on his lips.  He remembered he was dreaming about eating the largest Maiu-bo and happily munching on it.  Then it suddenly changed.  Next thing he knew, he felt like he was drowning with his air being cut off by an unknown source.  

 

He glanced at Aomine again and snorted. 

 

"What?"  The tanned male grunted. 

 

Deliberately ignoring the frown on Aomine's face, Murasakibara got out of the bed and proceeded to call someone on the hotel phone.   

 

None of them bothered to mention the amazing fact of both of them fitting on the bed without someone falling over or being squashed by one another's weight.  Forget about how they argued getting to the point of sharing the king-sized bed when the tanned male clearly remembered being just happy to take the couch.  Nevertheless, no matter how much Aomine tried to wave off the image from his mind, he was pretty sure the solid form plastered on the whole of his back down to his legs and circled around his torso were all Murasakibara.  Incidentally,  it also explained the purple giant's statement of not being able to turn off the air conditioner.  His body emanated heat that can penetrate even through layers of cotton.  Aomine can now personally attest to that.   

 

A few minutes later when both of them were settled in their respective chosen spaces—the two opting for the couch—there came a knock on the door.  Murasakibara went inside the bathroom and got out carrying all their partially dried clothes.  He opened the door halfway, slid the items into the bag brought by the attendant, and nodded briefly about the news of breakfast being served soon. 

 

… 

 

"Hey, I didn't have the chance to ask but does Yosen have a scheduled competition this season in Tokyo?"  Aomine asked while they ate breakfast.  Another one to add on the list he knew he would owe the other man. 

 

"Well...not a competition but something like an exhibition game.  For now though, we're just practicing with other schools.  Even Aka-chin is currently here."  Murasakibara answered, munching on a mozzarella stick. 

 

"Akashi's here as well?  Hmm I didn’t know about that."   

 

Now that he thought about it, he remembered Momoi showing him the multiple schedules his team was going to have this season.  Honestly speaking though, he wasn't actually paying attention and mostly only cared about the games he deemed important. 

 

Their conversation turned to exchanging opinions about food preferences when they have exhausted topics concerning basketball and were both pleasantly surprised that they liked almost the same things.  When it came to dishes, Murasakibara's preferences weren't that complicated.  As long as the food was either sweet or tasty but not overly seasoned, he was good to go.  Oh, and that his current favorite was Cream Stew.  Aomine's was that he centered on liking teriyaki-infused dishes if they weren't including Western meals and was kind of a dessert lover similar to Kuroko's tastes. 

 

… 

 

Aomine arrived back home and went straight for the laundry room in order to dump the rest of his clothes from his bag into the washing machine.  It took him only a few minutes to complete the routine [his mom had drilled into his head] and left the appliance to do its job after hearing the familiar gentle buzz as the spinner began its cycle.  He also remembered to synchronize the timer setting of his watch with the machine so that he wouldn't forget to take out his clothes afterwards.  Because the one time he did and his mother saw the destroyed color of his own expensive school blazer, he almost died of starvation.  Asking for Momoi's help at that moment of desperation was also out of the question as that could only end in one way.   Death due to food poisoning. 

 

… 

 

He had offered to clean the clothes Murasakibara lent him before returning it but the man had 'politely' declined, pointing out that he could just ask the hotel for that extra service.  At that, Aomine also learned that the hotel his former teammate was staying at was actually owned by his father's younger sister and that the motherly concierge, Muraoki Umika, was once his nanny back when he and his siblings were toddlers. 

 

It amazed him that just a few hours of being with the guy, Aomine was able to know more about the purple head giant.  He never really thought about it when he was still in middle school but then, he knew that if he ever made the effort, Murasakibara could have been a close friend as well.  It wasn't too late for that to happen, though.  They still have the rest of their days as Seniors in high school before they get serious about choosing their career path and possibly not seeing each other again if they were to stay merely as acquaintances. 

 

An idea came in the bluenette's mind and he fished out his mobile phone from the pocket of his dry-cleaned uniform slacks [courtesy of Murasakibara's hospitality again].  Flipping it open, the dark blank screen greeted him.  He pressed the power button and waited for the opening chime so he can thumbprint his code.  Once he did so, successive buzz sounds indicated the multiple notifications flooding through his feed.  A number of messages and missed calls were listed on his screen, he was almost impressed his phone didn't puff out a smoke.   

 

He was about to read some of the messages when the doorbell rang.  At this time of day, he was sure to be alone since his mom usually opened her boutique three hours before lunch time.  His father on the other hand hasn't been home for a month due to a business trip abroad.  And as he thought about it, the only downside of being an only child was that he won't be able to bully a younger sibling to do whatever he didn't want to do.  Which, right now, was to go back downstairs to check whoever was at their door. 

 

Sighing, he pressed the camera button of the intercom and immediately the magnified eye of Momoi invaded the screen. 

 

"Dai-chan!  Are you home!"   

 

He could even hear her outside without using the device so instead of answering through the intercom, he made his way over to open the door.  The pink-haired girl perked up at his appearance and launched forward to slap her purse aimed at his head.  Their height difference only gave her the chance to beat the side of his arm.  Still,  it hurt.  The damn metal buckle hit his muscle like a chain whip. 

 

"Where have you been?  I've been calling and texting you till my fingers burned touching those tiny keypads!"  She shouted at his face, a few spittle coming out of her mouth in the effort. 

 

"I—sorry...I turned my phone off..."  He trailed off when he saw the red anger bubbling inside his childhood friend, ready to burst out any minute. 

 

"Phones are there so people can contact you!  Not stay in your pocket, turned off, and be useless like how you usually are!" 

 

"Alright.  Alright, I'm sorry.  It's just—I don't wanna really talk about it but let's go inside the house first so you can lecture me all you want.  You're bothering the neighbors." 

 

They walked side by side from the porch to the main door, thankfully without Momoi's persistent and loud grumbling.  Only the threat of an oncoming headache brewing in the form of a pink-haired high school student.   

 

He stopped just as they entered the house and turned around to face his childhood friend. 

 

"Satsuki, I have a favor to ask."  He told her. 

 

… 

 

Momoi didn't like tolerating her best friend's lazy antics especially when basketball competitions were already approaching.  They only had about less than three months to practice and observe other teams so they can develop a strategy when facing their opponents.  She wasn't that worried about Daiki messing up the reputation of their team but still, she didn't want him to neglect his responsibility as the ace. 

 

She sighed.  Somehow, she can feel something different emanating from the tanned male's aura.  The sole reason why she called the Touou captain, Wakamatsu, to say a short notice that both she and Daiki won't be able to come at the gym for a lame reason that the idiot had a 'cold' from last night's storm.   

 

Really, making her lie like this didn't bode well with the pink-haired manager.  Although as she observed closely and stared at Daiki's face when he emerged out of his bathroom after changing into his home clothes—a plain blue shirt and black shorts—she knew something serious have happened.  She scooted over to sit on the only bean bag inside the room and placed the laptop on the small folding table she set up from the side of the bed.  Her sharp eyes never leaving the moving form in front of her. 

 

… 

 

Aomine finally sat next to Momoi and silently handed her a bottle of sweetened milk tea he took out from his mini fridge.  He was very well aware of her keen eyes studying his movements and expression.  He was also very sure that she noticed the slightly swollen eyelids he was sporting despite the many times he had already washed his face just to erase any evident that he had cried pathetically yesterday. 

 

Momoi must have finally directed her gaze to the drink and was instantly elated that Aomine saved her a stock of her favorite beverage, not failing to voice out her gratitude and almost strangling the tanned man when she hugged him.  She told him during break in classes that she was running out of it and that when she visited the groceries, the drink was out of stock. 

 

"You're an angel when you're like this, Dai-chan."  She was saying as she twisted off the cap and gulped down a quarter of the bottle's contents happily.   

 

"I think we're over, Satsuki..."  He suddenly blurted.  Voice soft and void of the usual strength it always had. 

 

Momoi barely saved herself from choking when she heard him speak.  Her eyes wide as she turned to look at him.  She calmly twisted the cap back on and laid the bottle at her side. 

 

"What are you saying, Dai-chan?"  She was trying to smile to make light of what Aomine said.  But it shook and failed because she could see that her best friend was being serious.  The thing that bothered her though was the way his face had blanked and his midnight blue irises looking as if they were lost. 

 

"I saw him with a girl...and they were—"  Aomine shook his head, smiling bitterly.  "They were acting so familiar with each other." 

 

"But...uhmm...I'm sure Kagamin isn't with her.  You know, she may just be a close frie—" 

 

Aomine laughed under his breath. 

 

"Yeah.  They're close alright.  Close enough to be making out with each other." 

 

"Eh...?"  Momoi didn't know how to respond.   

 

 _Would Kagami actually cheat on her best friend?  But they love each other!  Before they even got together officially, everyone had already thought the two will definitely end up in a relationship._  

 

"I was planning to stop by his apartment to surprise the bastard.  Ironically,  it was me who got  _a_ surprise."  He cleared his throat.  "You should've seen her Satsuki...she's a gorgeous foreigner.  Blonde hair,  blue eyes, impressive figure." 

 

Slender fingers forked through soft navy strands. 

 

"I would've left  _me_ too if I had a girl like that."  

 

Momoi couldn't stomach this.  Her Daiki could be an arrogant, over-confident asshole at times but beneath that façade he was a goofy, soft-hearted young man who can be satisfied just seeing the important people in his life happy.  She could see that whenever he acted stubborn with his mom, behind it, he actually always paid attention when she needed help.  That even if he ditched from attending practice, unlike before [when he lost his passion in the sport that he loved], he would not fail to be the pinnacle of hope for his teammates.  

 

So seeing him looking like a dejected boy and spouting insecurities about his own person, she couldn't help but cut him off. 

 

"Stop, Dai-chan."  Her voice was firm. 

 

Aomine's unconscious rambling halted. 

 

A few seconds later, he heard the sound of Momoi flipping open her mobile.  Then both were surprised with each other's action.  Alarmed midnight blues meeting with wide dark pinks.   

 

Momoi was about to call Kagami, her thumb hovering dangerously on the green call sign while the said man's number displayed on the screen, glaring at Aomine's panicked facade.  He didn't know why he was acting this way but he could not seem to keep his composure well.  Was he always this...weak?  He felt pathetic.   

 

 _"You're not a coward in court.  Are you trying to tell me that it's a different case when it's about your relationship with Kagami_ _-kun_ _?"_  

 

Kuroko's voice echoed in his mind. 

 

"Let go of my phone, Dai-chan."  Momoi said, straight-faced. 

 

An instinctive grip was his hand's response. 

 

"What the hell are you planning to do, Satsuki?"  He growled; feeling guilty the instant he saw Momoi's determined eyes staring directly at his midnight blues. 

 

She pinched and pulled at the skin over his knuckles so she can haul back her hand holding the phone and pressed the call button without further ado.  Aomine couldn't even feel annoyed by the pain Momoi gave him as he cradled his hand and just resigned to concentrating on what was his best friend's purpose in calling his boyfriend now... _ex_...?  Didn't really matter right now what their current status was as his heart pounded in anticipation. 

 

"Oh!  Kagami~n!"  Momoi greeted cheerfully.  "Yes, it's me." 

 

A brief pause. 

 

"Have you recently gone out with Dai-chan?"  She was speaking with the tone she usually used when she was trying to rile up the two power forwards about their relationship.  No sign of the dark mood the tanned male just witnessed earlier.  However,  there was an underlying tightness in the set of her jaws as she spoke. 

 

Aomine stayed where he was when pale fingers threateningly crept up his thigh, ready to twist his skin again when he attempted to snatch the mobile from Momoi.  

 

There was a longer pause this time. 

 

"Kagamin?"  She waited patiently.   

 

"Ah well, I'm currently out but I'm meeting him later for our team practice."  The lie slipped through her lips smoothly and it made Aomine curious as to what the  _guy_ on the other line was telling her. 

 

The deep voice mumbling through the receiver can be heard with Aomine's proximity to Momoi but he can't necessarily understand or hear clearly the words being uttered. 

   

"Well not much really but I just wanna tell you that Touou and Seirin will have a practice match in the next two weeks!"   

 

The tanned man snapped his head at her announcement.  Surely,  he wouldn't have skipped through this information even when he was barely paying attention to her annoying reminders.   

 

Another muffled mumbling came from the other line. 

 

"Hmmm?  Of course, he'll be there.  Why wouldn't it be the case?" 

 

A pregnant pause. 

 

 _"It's—_ _N_ _othing..."_  

 

For some incredible reason, Aomine picked up this response.  Noting that the bastard's voice sounded as flat as he last heard Kagami speak to him.  He was staring at the wall next to his door when he felt the blow of air right into his ear.  The hairs on his body bristled at the sensation.  

 

"Satsuki!"  He shouted, covering his ear. 

 

"Geez, don't shout."  She sat back down on the bean bag and adjusted her legs in lotus position.  She has already hanged up the phone.   

 

"About the practice match, it wasn't a lie you know.  Actually, I just met with Riko-chan yesterday to arrange it.  Part of the reason why I had been calling you too, idiot Dai-chan."  She looked at her best friend who was still processing the information.  "I can't cancel it now."  She added. 

 

"Why would you?"  Aomine snapped. 

 

As if he needed Momoi to shield him from meeting up with Kagami.  Besides, this was basketball.  Anything outside of it was an entirely separate matter.  Now that the subject about the game was brought up, he was reminded of Murasakibara. 

 

"Now...for my favor—"  He began only to be interrupted by his pink-haired friend. 

 

"I already gave you permission to skip practice." 

 

Aomine rolled his eyes.  Considering his pathetic display before Momoi called Kagami for quite a random reason, [never mind that he really understood the purpose behind the action—which was to maybe gage the redhead's  _state_ ] he decided to offer  a little more patience with his friend's own stubbornness. 

 

"That's not what I was really asking fo—"  He was cut off again.   

 

He can feel a vein starting to throb on his temple. 

 

"Then should I call Wakamatsu-kun to tell them now that you're goi—" 

 

This time, he was the one who spoke over her words. 

 

"My fridge is stocked up with your stupid milk tea and I'm going to drink them all if you don't shut up!"  He said in one breath. 

 

Pink eyes blinked at him. 

 

"So.  What's that favor?"  She asked him, appearing interested and not innocently threatening like a few seconds ago. 

 

Aomine sighed. 

 

"Do you know a place where they serve really good pastries?"  He asked. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you guys don't get pissed off the way I write things.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER** **THREE**  

 

Sweat trickled from his temples down to the sides of his neck.  His skin was hot.  The basketball Jersey clinging on his back overheated the muscles all in play as he maneuvered around the court.  He twisted his body a little to the side breaking eye contact for a second, feinted a shot, and smoothly slipped past the person guarding him.  He didn't go for a dunk.  Not this time.  He can now be aware when his legs were beginning to tire out from jumping beyond his physical limits, that was why he has also learned the right way to preserve his remaining energy and utilize it by using his mental agility to perform the best course of action.   

 

He took the shot without hesitation once he gained position.  The  _swish_ _!_  of the ball resounding on the court, followed by the net brushing lightly on its surface as it passed through the ring.  The few seconds remaining went by mockingly, the opponent's team seeming unable to move fast enough to regain their composure at the impending loss. 

 

Then a loud  _Buzz_ vibrated the ground of the polished court. 

 

The game came to its end and Kagami was leaving the court even before the line up of players was formed.  His teammates were calling his name,  a set of fingers slipping off the hem of his sweat-soaked Jersey as he went past them.  He didn't know who those belonged to.  Even Seirin's scary coach, Riko, wasn't able to stop him with her glare and name-calling.   

 

In truth, he was just deaf to the cheers of the audience and his teammates' concerned queries. 

 

He felt empty...  _hollow_...  It's been awhile since a smile—a real smile at that—graced his lips.  Whenever he tried to do so after their recent victories, his mouth would just freeze into awkward stiffness.  It took effort to even make them twitch.       

 

He arrived at Seirin's dressing room and went straight for his locker, opening it in robotic movements.  His body felt sluggish.  Not simply because it was tiring after every game but more like, Kagami felt himself detached from his own body.  Right now,  instincts may be the only one triggering him to finish changing his clothes and fixing all the things back to his sports bag. 

 

He turned for the door and paused when he saw Kuroko blocking his only exit.  There was nothing of the usual surprise guaranteed to incite an emotion on the redhead's face.  He just stared back at the steady eyes looking at him—waiting. 

 

"What happened between you and Aomine-kun?"  Kuroko asked without blinking, beads of sweat still present on his skin.   

 

Running around in circles was never his style whenever it came to speaking his thoughts out loud.  The fact that he himself could feel the tension and the sudden lack of interaction between his two best friends, the more he felt like he shouldn't attempt to be subtle in asking about it. 

 

"I think it's over."  Kagami's monotone response seemed to echo around the room. 

 

Silence stretched between the two of them until Kagami started approaching the door, at the same time Kuroko was grabbing his already zipped up bag.  The redhead glanced momentarily at his side to confirm that the guy might have been there with him the moment he left the court. 

 

"Let's have take out and I'll hang out at your apartment."  The smaller player informed him [with no reservations about asking for his permission first if it was okay with him or not] and did the honor of walking ahead of him to open the door. 

 

When they stepped into the hallway, their teammates silently stopped before them.  Before any one of them spoke about Kagami's behavior though, Riko stepped to the front. 

 

"I'll let you guys have tomorrow off."  She announced and waved off the excited cheers of her players and focused on the redhead in front of her. 

 

"But remember the day after tomorrow, we'll have an intense training again.  It may just be a practice game unlike today but we can never let our guard down.  Especially if we're against Touou."  She finished, walked till she reached Kagami's side and squeezed his bicep before slapping it once. 

 

"Go home."  She added.  Then motioned for the rest of the team to go inside their dressing room so they can change out of their wet uniforms. 

 

… 

 

Kuroko was beginning to get annoyed with Kagami's silence.  Looking at him also uncharacteristically pissed him off.  The redhead was eating the same amount as per usual but it seemed like for the past hour, his voice had been blown up to smithereens.  Whenever Kuroko tried to ask him typical questions just to ease the tension he knew they were unconsciously building, Kagami would only grunt and humm a response—not even actively listening to him but more like  _humoring_ him with his presence. 

 

Kuroko crumpled a bunch of the redhead's empty burger wrappers into one mid-size ball and tossed it straight to said man's face the way he would when he used his ignite pass.  The impact was of course lesser but it did affect Kagami when an undignified cry came out of his lips, a palm now covering his stinging forehead. 

 

He was about to speak but when he realized he was going to, he snapped his mouth shut and chose to stand up and go around the kitchen island to get drinks from his fridge.  It was obvious he hesitated a bit before he went back to where the smaller man was sitting and handed him one of the bottles. 

 

As soon as he took his space back on the couch, Kuroko spoke. 

 

"Why did you suddenly stop calling him?" 

 

Kagami sighed, trying to relax his mental state that has become unstable as of late from asking himself the same thing. 

 

"I answer his texts when I receive them."  He answered instinctively. 

 

"Why do you not  _call_  him?"  Kuroko asked again, emphasizing every word like he was talking to a child.   

 

"Calling has become troublesome."  He stated instead of letting himself get annoyed with Kuroko's meddling. 

 

" _Calling_  never bothered you before."  Kuroko reprimanded him.  "In fact, you always preferred calling and even got mad at Aomine-kun whenever he doesn't answer them." 

 

"Been very busy lately."  The answer was quick and simple. 

 

"That never stopped you before."  Kuroko prompted. 

 

"Now maybe is the time to stop doing it."   

 

"Why did you cheat on Aomine-kun?"   

 

This time Kagami turned to Kuroko to see what expression the smaller man has as he waited an answer from him.  The abrupt change from the sequential queries almost didn't faze him.  Almost.  

 

"Whoever said I was cheating on him?"  He asked in return, tone flat but a curious undertone accompanied it. 

 

"If that weren't the case when he saw you  _kissing a girl_ , why let him think so for...I don't know ...a whole week?"  Kuroko's voice had a mocking volume on it despite his expression still staying the same. 

 

_Finally_ _revealing that he knows about "_ _that" afternoon, eh?_  

 

"If he trusted me, would he even think I could cheat on him?" 

 

Before Kuroko answered, Kagami continued. 

 

"He saw me being kissed by Alex almost a gazillion times, what would another girl matter?" 

 

Light blue eyes widened for a second. 

 

"Are you hearing yourself, Kagami-kun?  We understand about Alex-san but that  _girl_ you were with that time is unknown to us.  How do you think any of us would react if we were the ones who saw you?  Not too differently, I should say." 

 

"She's just a friend from the States, alright?"  His tone was starting to get frustrated.  He was aware how it wasn't normal to have  _friends_ kissing you so casually but he couldn't actually explain himself why he always tolerated Alex and Sam.  They both were just too much to handle to the point that he didn't care anymore. 

 

Obviously, Kuroko either must have already spoken with Aomine or with Momoi regarding this matter.  He knew it was kind of odd that the pinkette wouldn't have an inkling about what was happening between the two of them especially when it came to their relationship.  Despite how the tanned male kept subtle about their plans when they were still going out, Momoi would always,  _always_  know what they have been up to.  The curious deal about this as well was that the pinkette wasn't making any move herself to confront Kagami if Aomine had already " _confided"_  to her.  

 

_Anyway, w_ _hy was he being interrogated like this?  Was he the only one at fault?  Tch._  

 

"Then why let him think otherwise?"  The smaller man carried on.  "Tell him the truth.  You know Aomine-kun is serious—" 

 

A shrill laugh escaped his lips, completely cutting off Kuroko.  

 

"Serious, huh?  That's funny." 

 

Kuroko stared curiously at him the way his tone changed. 

 

"Was that asshole ever serious about me?"  He waved his head.  "I don't fucking care anymore if he thinks I cheated on him.  Might as well let him think so.  Makes it also easier to escape from me, right?"  He gestured his arm towards his chest.   

 

"Make me the villain of our  _relationship_  so that he could get all the sympathy and attention that he wants.  And that way he could fucking get whoever he wants!"  Kagami crushed the now empty bottle of water and slam-threw it towards the trash bin on the corner wall. 

 

Kuroko's brows creased.  No longer was his face a blank slate.   

 

"What are you saying, Kagami-kun?  Where are you getting these ideas from?"  He couldn't help but ask.  He was too confused and totally missing out something.  But he will not allow the redhead to continue to assault Aomine's sincerity in his feelings for Kagami.  There was definitely a big misunderstanding going on here. 

 

"He said so himself."  Kagami growled, standing up to walk away from the heat of the space the living room has somehow become. 

 

"He said..."  Kuroko drilled his head for anything that he could remember with Aomine saying similar stuff.  His eyes widened a few moments later. 

 

"You heard wrong, Kagami-kun." 

 

The redhead stopped midway from his strides, hands fisting.  The words he heard that afternoon were still ringing in his ears.   

 

"You didn't exactly hear everything he said at the court."  He cleared out. 

 

Kagami tilted his head a bit on the side to show he was willing to wait for Kuroko to expound this statement further.  He should tell him now though for there was only a strand of patience left in him at this moment. 

 

"Him saying that he couldn't be serious about you was because Aomine-kun was feeling insecure about himself.  Not that he'll ever admit it.  It's just his way of dodging things, of saving himself from being vulnerable." 

 

"So he'll say those hurtful things at my expense just so he could keep his pride?" 

 

"Weren't you listening?"  Kuroko's voice was rising. 

 

"Aomine-kun loves you.  And maybe because it is the very first time he feels this strongly about a person that he fears he would lose so much more if you ever choose to leave him."  The smaller man stood up; his presence strong as he walked towards the redhead.  There was no chance for Kagami to miss his approaching form because he can almost literally feel the intense light blue eyes boring into his skin. 

 

He turned to look down at Kuroko and deflated at the hard expression on his face.  His teammate was showing him more emotions than all the times he hanged out with him. 

 

"Talk to him, Kagami-kun."  Kuroko said, voice firm. 

 

… 

 

For the next two days Kagami developed the habit of staring at his phone, picking it up then dropping it back down, gripping it in his fist, hiding it under his pillow [although, he would much prefer to put it beneath his bed foam if it didn't give him the reality that he would have to lift the heavy cushion every time he did so], and having thoughts of flinging the mocking device towards his unblemished cream wall. 

 

Samantha stared at him through the laptop's screen as he stared at his phone again. 

 

"What the hell are you doing, Tiger?  You look like a frenzied maniac about to torture a poor small creature."   

 

Her voice seemed to snap Taiga out of his thoughts and his eyes finally acknowledged the woman on the screen.  They were currently " _talking_ " through Skype but all what he did for the past fifteen minutes when he accepted the call from Sam was to squeeze his brain about what he should do with his damn phone. 

 

He cleared his throat, forcefully removed his hand from strangling his phone again, and blinked at Samantha.  Now that he actually looked at her through the screen, he noticed what she was wearing. 

 

"Is that...Yukata?"  He raised his brow. 

 

Sam glanced down at her own body and nodded. 

 

"Yeah!  Isn't it great?  It suits me, right?  Tell me it suits me."  She spoke excitedly. 

 

Kagami cleared his throat.   

 

His childhood friend was really attractive, no doubt about that.  A blush crept up his cheeks.  The yukata though, how could he explain it, maybe the size was a tad small on her?  It was embarrassingly obvious on the breast part and there was no way he can point it out without possibly offending her or being teased about it. 

 

"What's that weird face you're making?  Don't tell me I look awful...  I'm gonna pull out your eyebrows if you're making fun of—!" 

 

Kagami cleared his throat again, looking away. 

 

"Isn't it a bit tight...?"  He murmured. 

 

"What, tight?  Where?  You mean the waist.  But the ribbon is supposed to be tied this way, isn't it?"  She asked thoughtfully, sitting up straighter to check the way she tied the obi around her slim waist. 

 

"I mean...around the...uhh...the chest—part..."  He said haltingly. 

 

"Ohhh..."  She said.  "Well, can't do anything about that."  She shrugged and slouched back down on wherever she was sitting. 

 

A few seconds later and she was laughing hard. 

 

Kagami looked at her as if he was stunned. 

 

"Oh my gawd!"  There were small tears in her eyes as she laughed again at Taiga's confused expression.  "You—you can also act like a normal teenager, huh?  Blushing because you're seeing my—"  She guffawed some more before exhaling and inhaling multiple times to stop the shake of amusement still wracking her body. 

 

She sighed loudly. 

 

"Ahh that was fun."  Sam looked back at the screen and was greeted by Taiga's pout. 

 

"You done?  'Cause I'm turning in soon."  The redhead's eyes were half-closed as he said so. 

 

"Wait, no!  Accompany me for at least thirty minutes more.  The hot springs here at Hokkaido are beautiful and all but I feel lonely!  You know you should've been here with me."  She whined. 

 

"Can't be helped.  I still have classes and club activities."  Kagami almost looked at his phone again but plastered his gaze towards the screen instead so he won't forget about Sam's presence on the other line. 

 

"Oh yeah.  When are the competitions?  So I'll know when to come back to watch you!"   

 

Despite the night being so late, Samantha was nowhere near the level of exhausted while here he was, dragging his own two feet just to reach his bathroom.  To be honest, Kagami envied her relaxed demeanor as she babbled about her day strolling around the streets of Hokkaido and visiting the breathtaking gardens covering hectares of soil.  Pretty much the weather there, despite the start of Summer, was still a bit cold at night being near mountains and vast spreads of fields and greens. 

 

"These coming weeks will just be practice and exhibition games.  The Interhigh competitions will begin second week of July.  Maybe...after vacation starts."  He informed her. 

 

"Great!  I have one more week to explore then."  An audible sigh escaped her lips.  "So since your face looks dead, I'll let you go  _for now_.  Remember I'll call again the day after tomorrow, alright!"  She reminded him. 

 

"Yeah..."  Kagami yawned and said a short goodbye before exiting the program and putting his laptop in sleep mode. 

 

He picked up his mobile from the desk and laid it back down once he neared his bedside table.  He pressed down his alarm button as he pulled his blanket just above his calves.  The air conditioner was on, one thing he was so grateful about this house.  And with one more glance at the innocent device lying still by the side of his head, his decision to move calling Aomine to tomorrow was his last thought before slumber took over his body. 

 

… 

 

The next morning came with Kagami being woken up by the ringing of his cell phone instead of his alarm clock.  Reaching out blindingly, he grabbed his phone and flipped it open while his mouth widened into a yawn.  He checked the clock on his screen and then on the ticking device poised on his bedside table.  Both displayed it was fifteen minutes early from his set alarm time.  Which was at eight. 

 

He rubbed his face and when removing his hand, noticed that the call was still ongoing.  Sighing, he pressed the answer button without checking the caller's name. 

 

"Kagami-kun."  Kuroko's monotonous voice greeted him. 

 

"What's up, Kuroko?"  He murmured, steadily slipping back into blissful slumber if it wasn't for the other man's voice penetrating through the phone. 

 

"You haven't called him, have you?"  The words were more of a statement rather than a question. 

 

_Oh, right._ _He_ _hasn't.  And_ _he was kind of wondering if ever Aomine would speak to him after all the days he had avoided the guy like a plague._  

 

"I'm planning to... Today, actually."  He responded; not quite sure if he could gather the courage to face the tanned male and keep himself composed. 

 

_Crap.  This conversation is happening way too early for him._  

 

This time, a sigh was released by the other man. 

 

"Don't drag this misunderstanding longer than it should be, Kagami-kun.  Aomine-kun might not be that open with his feelings but when he gets hurt, it takes awhile for him to trust again.  And I'm speaking of the trust he instills in himself—in making decisions for his life.  Not his trust on you.  Although, maybe this time it's an exception..."   _With the unclarified issue about this "cheating" scenario._   

 

Kagami was silent. 

 

He was aware that Aomine had never been the kind of man to openly express his feelings to the people who were important to him.  He was the type of person who would choose staying on the sidelines to show his support rather than be on the forefront of everything where people would see how much he truly cared for them. 

 

_W_ _hy then did he not offer his own trust when he knew all about this?_  

 

"Is it alright for you to lose him?" 

 

_Lose...him?_  

 

"No!"  The sudden volume of his voice echoed around in his bedroom.  And he was now sitting up with his sheets half-falling on the floor. 

 

Kuroko must have put his phone away from his ear for a moment because there was only Kagami's breathing that can be heard amidst the stretch of silence. 

 

"Call him, Kagami-kun.  Or better yet, talk with him in person.  His practice ends at four." 

 

Their call ended with Kuroko reminding him that they also had fitness training and new regime courtesy of Riko.  The practice will end the same time with Touou's.  But the smaller man gave him his word that if he chose to meet with Aomine personally, he would take it his mission to ask their coach to let him go earlier. 

 

Still alarmed by the possibility of what Kuroko mentioned in their conversation, all he could do was agree and tell himself that seeing the person [who's still invading his thoughts] would be the much better option.  The best logical option, in fact. 

 

He stretched out his arm to turn off the alarm even before it rang and decisively got out of his bed to start the morning.  Today was going to be a hectic day and it was crucial for him not to mess up his schedule.  He gathered clothes from his closet and went inside the bathroom to start his shower. 

 

_This is going to be a long day..._  

 

… 

 

Kagami's heart was pounding in his chest as he made his way towards the gate of the school where Touou Gakuen's basketball gym was located.  He cannot exactly strut without permission inside the school grounds through the main gate and was thankful that Kuroko informed him it would be possible if he was going to pass through the south entrance—the one near the sports gym designated for Touou's basketball team. 

 

He never had to enter through here before due to the fact that he and Aomine had just been used to setting up meeting locations outside of their respective schools. 

 

Passing through the students either still running errands or on their way home after club activities, he could not help but feel extra conscious of the glances and the looks aimed his way.  Probably because of his height and that he was wearing a different uniform. 

 

Just a few more minutes of walking, one turn in the corner of a concrete building, and he can now see a part of the gym.   

 

A rumble of an engine coming fast and smooth resounded in the South side of the campus, followed by a few gasps and several cries of awe.  Some students even walked towards the slowly building commotion, making even Kagami curious as to what they were gathering for.  He was kind of sure it was the sound of a motorcycle with a muscle engine by the way its wheels vibrated as it rolled on the ground. 

 

He stopped just a few meters from the scene.  And indeed there it was, the sleek surface of a big bike shimmering under the afternoon light as if it didn't leave the rotating display stage at a luxurious casino.  The engine seemed to still be running for the rumbling sound carried on until the rider adjusted his long legs out of the leather seat.  He twisted the key to turn off the ignition and kicked the side stand with the toe of his sneakers to park it.  Right in front of the basketball gym. 

 

Kagami's curiosity made him stay where he was along with the other onlookers who couldn't seem to pass up the opportunity of seeing a Ducati up close, as it seemed such a rarity compared to seeing foreign sports cars in the streets of Tokyo.  When the rider straightened up, he was also surprised by his towering size.  He only knew of one person to stand at that height. 

 

Red eyes widened. 

 

The purple strands of hair appeared first before the familiar face of the Yosen center emerged from the champagne-colored helmet he took off of his head.  His hair was tied back but a few stray hairs fell out of the band holding them together mainly due to the process of getting out of the hard cap's cushion. 

 

_What is Murasakibara doing here?_  

 

His question was instantly answered when running footsteps came to a stop and Aomine's face appeared in his sight.  He looked like he just got out of showering with some of the navy blue bangs sticking over his forehead and still lightly dripping wet.  His expression was that of a surprise when he directed it on the purple head giant. 

 

"Murasakibara..?"  His tone sounded unsure while his gaze dropped on the impressive big bike the taller man was half sitting on, one arm cradling a helmet. 

 

"Yo, Mine-chin."  He greeted in his usual tone. 

 

"What the hell is with—"  Aomine gestured towards the ride.  "—that!"  He finished. 

 

Murasakibara tilted his head a bit. 

 

"This?  It's a motorcycle."  The purple giant answered as he prepared to stand up and turned his back on the tanned male in order to open the trunk and pull out another helmet.  A metallic blue one. 

 

"Here."  He tossed the object and Aomine caught it instinctively in his arms, looking a little lost. 

 

"Hop in, Mine-chin.  I wanna go there now!"  Murasakibara whined when the tanned male remained staring at him as the awareness of many students not so subtly watching their exchange struck him. 

 

His body's reaction was triggered only when he felt the strap of his bag being slipped off his shoulders and the peculiar sensation his body settled in as the helmet was placed over his head in a perfect fit.  His now empty arms raised up to touch the hard shell but Murasakibara already made a move to pull him towards the Ducati and plopped him down on the elevated part of the motorcycle's seat. 

 

As soon as they were settled, definitely with hissed protests from Aomine's part, the luxury ride was roared back to life, Murasakibara's palms gripping and twisting the handle bars before a soft trail of smoke from the muffler was the only thing left of their presence.  

 

Kagami stood there.  Speechless and maybe...stunned. 

 

And then his whole body felt numb, cold dread crawling up his spine. 

 

_No..._  

 

_No._  

 

_T_ _his couldn't be happening.  He can't let this happen._  

 

He can't let go of Aomine. 

 

Not like this. 

 

His hands fisted tightly till his blunt nails dug on his palms and he was feeling the sting on his skin. 

 

Aomine was not going anywhere but stay by his side. 

 

_His side._  

 

Not  _anyone_  else's.    


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why don't you just call him? It'd be easier. It's not as if you're going to ask Mukkun for a date!" 
> 
> Aomine snorted. Right. He should get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy for the comments guys! Danke Schoen!
> 
> Also, I'm in the middle of writing another fic that will involve MuraAo again so I hope you'll look out for that as well if you like their pairing.  
> I'm kind of thinking of making a version for KagaAo BUT uhmm I had to choose Mura because there are certain circumstances where he fits the bill of the character more rather than Kagami.

**CHAPTER FOUR**  

 

Aomine wasn't really much into texting.  Calling was also a rare thing for him to do.  The only use he has of his phone were for playing games and well, for people who were patient enough to bother contacting him.  Most times he wouldn't even check his emails.  Only when afternoon or evening has arrived and his notification feed was too full to vibrate an alert, will he pull his ass out of his head and browse the messages sent to him.  And maybe after his mom have screamed his ear off because she was terrified something may have happened to him. 

 

Right now though, he needed to use his phone so he can invite Murasakibara to go out with him.  He wanted to repay the generosity he showed him at  _that time_ and sought for help from Momoi.  It turned out his childhood friend wasn't much of a food guru and ironically couldn't for the life of her even remember where she bought the Crème Brulee crepe she had been gushing about to him.  Most girls would, as far as Aomine was aware.  Considering Momoi's awful talent in cooking though could somehow explain why the girl doesn't take note of her own preferences when it came to food.  If there ever was a file she kept about herself, it would only be composed of her feelings for Tetsu. 

 

"How hard can it be, Dai-chan?"  Momoi was looking at him in disbelief, one pink eyebrow raised.  Her fingers had been itching to snatch the dark bluenette's phone and type the invitation herself.  

 

"It isn't."  He replied stubbornly after the fifth time he erased the sentence already composed on his message board.  Momoi sighed. 

 

"Why don't you just call him?  It'd be easier."  She tucked a stray hair behind her ear.  "It's not as if you're going to ask Mukkun for a date!"  She explained.  

 

Aomine snorted.  Right.   _He should get this over with._  

 

Tan thumb scrolled down through his contacts list.  When he found Murasakibara's number, he pressed on the green call sign after wavering a short while. 

 

He listened to the ringing.  It rang and rang continuously on the other end.  When almost more than a minute has passed and the call still hasn't been answered, Aomine doubted if the Yosen center brought his cellphone to wherever he might be today.  Which most probably would be at another school's gym if their practice has been ongoing.  The tanned man glanced at his clock and sighed.  Four thirty.  Still at practice then; he concluded.  But before he could hang up from the call, a booming female voice spoke on the speaker. 

 

"Who the hell is calling?!  If I hear one more loop of this  _Crayon Shin-chan_ theme song, I'm going to castrate someone!"  

 

Aomine blinked several times and tried to absorb what he just heard.  He looked at Momoi who was sporting the same shocked expression as him.  With how loud the voice resounded from the phone speaker, she definitely heard it as well. 

 

"I...I uhh..I'm just calli—!"  He stuttered for a bit.

 

"Speak up clearly brat!"   

 

Pulling himself together, Aomine cleared his throat.   

 

"I'm sorry, ma'am.  I'm going to hang up."   

 

He pressed the red button before the woman on the other line could screech in his ear again.  He slumped backward on his bed, squishing a pile of pillows and felt Momoi leaning down on his stomach, forearms crawling over his chest and placing her pretty face on the back of her hands.  She stared at Aomine quietly. 

 

The tanned man tried to ignore it at first.  But when five minutes have passed and Momoi has yet to remove herself from him, their close proximity was beginning to make him feel awkward.  This close, she could practically interpret in words every twitch in his facial muscles.  He knew his childhood friend was scrutinizing him.  About what exactly, he didn't know.  It was making him too self-conscious. 

 

"The practice with Seirin is scheduled next week."  She reminded him, breaking the silence. 

 

Aomine rolled his eyes. 

 

"I know."   

 

Momoi was opening her mouth to speak again when at the same time his phone rang, vibrating beside his head.  His friend caught it when it slid off his pillow, pressed the answer button for him, and proceeded to put it on his ear without checking who might be calling.  Aomine held the phone himself when the pink-haired girl climbed over to his other side to lay down properly. 

 

"Yes?"  He said on the receiver. 

 

" _Mine-chin_?"  Murasakibara's lazy tone travelled through the line.   A background sound of zippers closing and rubber soles squeaking can be heard as well. 

 

"Murasakibara."  Aomine greeted.  Momoi's ears perked up. 

 

" _You called?_ "  

 

"Yes."  Aomine lifted his phone in front of his face briefly to confirm the number.  It was the same number he dialed earlier.  "But...earlier, a woman answered—?" 

 

"Ah yeah.  That was Masa-chin." 

 

"Masa-chin..?"  He asked, looking at the girl beside him in silent query. 

 

"She's Yosen's coach."  Momoi whispered in answer. 

 

The sound of Murasakibara drinking from the other line indicated that they must have finished practicing just now.  So probably when he called they were indeed still in a game with another school.  No wonder Yosen's coach had been ticked off by the ringing of a cell phone—that the Yosen center definitely didn't fix on silent mode. 

 

" _So...why did you call, Mine-chin?_ "  The background noise from the other line diminished and only the small echo of footsteps can be heard.   

 

"Right."  Aomine cleared his throat.  He was just going to invite him.  And hope that the other man has free time to do so.  He was aware that unlike him, Murasakibara might not have extra time to go out since they were a visiting school from Akita.  Also there was the fact that their coach was obviously more vicious than Touou's. 

 

"I'd like you to go with me to this dessert place in Shinjuku.  The reviews are great and it's a buffet so—" 

 

Murasakibara cut him off. 

 

" _When?_ "  He asked. 

 

"I'm pretty much fine anytime..."  Aomine trailed off as Momoi meaningfully looked at him.  "Maybe this Friday?" 

 

 " _Hmmm...I'm going back to Akita early Saturday.  Still be packing bags and stuff._ _How about W_ _ednesday_ _afternoon?_ " 

 

"Wednesday?"  He repeated out loud to address Momoi for approval. 

 

Seeing his childhood friend think for a moment and then nod,  

 

"Wednesday's fine."  He agreed. 

 

" _See you then, Mine-chin._ "   

 

They both hanged up. 

 

"It's quite expensive there, you know?"  Momoi told him.  "Do you have the money?" 

 

He frowned. 

 

"Of course, I do.  Dad sent me extra allowance this month." 

 

A smirk slowly stretched on her lips. 

 

"Then...do I get to eat there as well?"  She batted her eyelashes and made an impersonation of a cute pout.  

If she did it to any other guy, it would be an effortless act.  They would easily melt and go down on their knees.  Aomine bristled.  [And Tetsu would only give her a blank stare, he thought.]  

 

He looked away in mock disgust.  He was planning to say an immediate ' _No_ ' but then changed his mind and shrugged in resignation instead.  Momoi was indeed his sister from another mother.  If it weren't for her, his life wouldn't be filled with a series of good decisions.  No matter what was going through his life sometimes.

 

"Alright."  He told her.  The smile on her face was huge and Aomine found himself choking in her embrace again. 

 

… 

 

Suds were still sliding over his temples as the gentle drizzles of water cascaded down his skin and washed away the slippery layer of soap from his body.  The warm temperature blanketed his tired muscles and Aomine was still reveling in the sensation until Sakurai came up behind the curtain of his shower stall.  He almost slipped on the wet tiles when he quickly turned around in surprise to face his shorter teammate; who had apparently and courageously shoved the polyester screen to address him.  None of the usual hesitation present on his face.   

 

For a moment, Aomine was speechless and was a bit worried if something wrong have occurred in the gym.  Like a fire had erupted but the alarm had a defect and wasn't triggered to sound a warning. 

 

They just finished practice and Coach Harasawa had gotten them into a more challenging routine.  He explained it was so that they could overcome more of their limits and stretch their abilities to cover other positions in the game when they would have to.  The alternating positions kind of frustrated Aomine but also gave him a new understanding of the different perspectives around the court.  It was just totally normal that he would feel more exhausted.  Quite a bad timing though for it was the day he was going out with Murasakibara and he didn't want to move like a geezer with stiff muscles.  So here he was, wanting to relax as much as possible before the agreed time of meeting, but then Sakurai had to interrupt and  _talk_  to him? 

 

"What the hell, Sakurai!"  He demanded. 

 

The other man seemed to have forgotten his famous line and went straight to tell Aomine his purpose. 

 

"There's a really cool bike outside.  I don't know what it is exactly but it's a really badass ride.  I've seen it somewhere before in magazines and commercials but I can't believe I'd actually see one in person!"  He was rambling uncharacteristically as soon as he opened his mouth.  "Oh!  And someone is asking for you."  He thought for a second.  "I think...he's from your former team.  Your center?"  A brief pause.  "Ah!  Yes, the Yosen center."  Sakurai cleared his throat when his excitement have lowered down.  "He's waiting for you outside."          

 

Aomine was speechless the entire time he looked at his teammate and let him finish the flood of words.  The shower was still running over him and he slowly twisted the knob off to stop the flow of water.  He took a towel to belatedly cover himself while he processed Sakurai's words. 

 

"Murasakibara is here?"  He asked, almost to himself. 

 

"Yes.  I believe that's his name."  Sakurai moved backward and turned to the side where their shower room exit was.  "He's in front of the gym." 

 

"OI Aomine!  Your friend is really gathering a crowd outside.  You better take care of that.  We don't want another punkass attracting so much attention."  Wakamatsu shouted from the dressing room.   

 

Now, Aomine can admit that he must look dumb right at this moment.  He was having a bit of trouble processing the simple fact that Murasakibara was already there in their school and even had the guts to bring in a  _motorcycle_ _?_  without the proper permission to enter their grounds.  Also,  he checked the time on the locker room's clock twice.  It was still an hour before their agreed meeting.  And they agreed to meet at the Shinjuku station. 

 

He gathered all of his things without wasting any time, shoving them in his bag with his hair still dripping wet from the shower.  He had only remembered to dry his feet well so he can put on some fresh socks and wear his shoes.  Lifting the bag and slinging the strap over his shoulder, he went passed his gaping teammates blocking the gym door. 

 

"Murasakibara..?"  Aomine called the man's attention.  Still a bit confused and honestly surprised.   

 

The Yosen center straightened up from leaning on his motorbike, tightening his hold on his helmet as he moved. 

 

"Yo, Mine-chin."  He greeted in his usual tone. 

 

"What the hell is with—"  Aomine gestured towards the ride.  "—that!"  He finished.  

  

Murasakibara tilted his head a bit; quite unsure for a second what the tanned man was asking about and realized at once that it was the first time any of his friends had seen him with a big bike.  

  

"This?  It's a motorcycle."  The purple giant answered as he prepared to stand up and turned his back on the tanned male in order to open the trunk and pull out another helmet.  A metallic blue one.  

  

"Here."  He tossed the object and Aomine caught it instinctively in his arms, looking a little lost.  

  

"Hop in, Mine-chin."  Murasakibara was saying while he approached the stock-still man.  "I wanna go there now!"  He whined when the tanned male remained staring at him as the awareness of many students not so subtly watching their exchange struck him. 

 

Aomine had never been self-conscious but there were more eyes today than was comfortable for him.  It was a good thing the purple-headed center couldn't care less about the other students' attention to them. 

 

His body's reaction was triggered only when he felt the strap of his bag being slipped off his shoulders.  There was a peculiar sensation his body settled in as the helmet was placed over his head in a perfect fit.  His now empty arms subconsciously raised up to touch the hard shell but Murasakibara already made a move to grab the crook of his elbow and lead him towards the Ducati.  His protests were ignored all the way as the other man effortlessly pulled him over and was plopped down on the slightly elevated part of the motorcycle's seat. 

 

"I thought we were supposed to meet at the station."  Aomine grumbled while Murasakibara kept on going over the motions so he could sit properly on the passenger side of the bike.  He wanted to glare at the other students staring at them so bad but his former teammate was like a solid wall around him, totally covering his line of sight.  Also, the heavy helmet helped tone down whatever his reactions were.    

 

"Yeah but I'm sure there'll be a long queue and I hate that."   

 

The Yosen center swiftly clipped Aomine's bag on the free space left on the back and tied his hair before securing his position on the front seat.  He placed his own helmet over his head and turned around to flip down Aomine's face shield. 

 

He leaned over the machine, slipped his hands to grip around the handlebars, and started the engine.  He felt for the nice rumble of his ride before kicking off the side stand and smoothly balancing its posture to gear up for speed.   

 

At first, Aomine didn't notice that they were in fact already moving and only braced himself for the wild breeze that seemed to want to blow his face away despite the helmet's protection.  He didn't know where to place his hands as well and only grabbed the nearest object his fingers could reach to keep himself from falling off and prematurely dying on the road. 

 

A few minutes have passed when he heard muffled grumbling a little above him and felt a vibration where his head was apparently resting on. 

 

"Stupid speed limits and these stop signs."  Murasakibara's complaining voice processed in his mind and slowly, he took in his position and felt rather than saw the way he had clung on to the taller man's back.   

 

Aomine immediately bolted backwards but was instantly impeded when Murasakibara grasped one of his hands that had been, to his utter horror, gripping the other man's belt like a lifeline.   

 

"Hey!"  He protested, trying to pull off his hand in embarrassment.   

 

 _Good thing they were wearing helmets and no one will chance upon him and recognize his face._  

 

Another hand successfully reached for Aomine's flailing arm and Murasakibara secured both of his hands to place them back around the taller man's waist.  He clasped both Aomine's hand in one grip and kept them near his belt buckle as he prepared to lean down and start the bike again seeing as the stoplight turned green. 

 

"Just hold on, Mine-chin."  He called out as loud as he can against the barrier of their helmets so the other man would stop struggling.  He was honestly not that worried even if he was using only one hand to maneuver the motorcycle.  But he has to admit that this was heavier than the other big bikes he was used to handling and he'd rather be sure he can drive it safely.  Especially since Aomine was riding with him.  It just won't do if anything were to happen to the other man. 

 

He sighed in relief when eventually, Aomine's helmet touched his back again and the struggling slackened.  With one last grip over the tanned male's hands, he let go and placed it back on the other handlebar where it should be.   

 

There was an odd sensation warming up his chest as he navigated through the streets of Tokyo.  It has been awhile since he had traversed through these roads considering he had been living in Akita to finish his high school years.  His mind was refreshingly clear from other concerns that he was able to avoid traffic; even with the many restrictions of speed limits he had to follow accordingly.  Maybe...it's because of the promise of unlimited desserts he could try out this coming evening.  Or maybe because it's quite rare for him to look forward to something.   

 

What he was sure of though was the weight of Aomine on his back.  The solid presence of his former team mate's arms still unconsciously gripping and relaxing on intervals when he gained up speed or slowed down.  The part of his thigh muscles touching with his.  The feeling of _strength_ and  _vulnerability_  the other man radiated around him.  As poetic as it may sound, Murasakibara saw Aomine as the beautiful combination of both.  Strong yet still delicate. 

 

Murasakibara gripped the handlebars tighter. 

 

He should probably stop thinking.  The further he let thoughts flood his brain, he was going to start getting confused.  He never would have entertained the idea in the past but now the solution coming up his brain was telling him to focus on basketball for now.  And maybe his plans for college too.  For what he wanted for his future. 

 

He felt the light twitch of fingers around his belt and all his attempt of diverting his thoughts fled in an instant. 

 

Once again, the face of Aomine crying flashed in his mind. 

 

 _Murasakibara never thought he would_ _hate_ _seeing that expression on the tanned male's_ _face._  

 

...        

            

Aomine unzipped his Jersey because it was getting hot due to the number of people queuing up for the buffet.  He knew they came in early and thought for a minute that they won't have to wait much in line.  However, when they arrived at the Lumine EST mall and had to ride the elevator to the eighth floor, they didn't expect the number of people [mainly girls] already there before them.   _They practically came almost an hour before the set dinner_ _time and yet these people still beat them to it._  

 

For the past fifteen minutes they stayed on the line that was moving slower than a turtle, he had suffered from Murasakibara's uncontrollable fidgeting, grumbling complaints, and annoying foot tapping.  Not only that, he also had no choice but to zip his Jersey back up because the girls not so subtly ogling at the open part of his inner shirt were making him feel uncomfortable.   _Goodness.  He didn't want to sweat then be cold by the time they're inside the restaurant._  

 

A purple head slumped over his right shoulder just as he was moving forward together with the queue.  Then a set of teeth lightly chomped on his acromion that made him involuntarily flinch and was made aware of the hand around his waist stopping him from stepping away.  He heard a few giggles from the high school girls on their front and couldn't help but glare at them.  It garnered the opposite effect for they only blushed and spoke to themselves, boldly glancing in their direction. 

 

Murasakibara must have lost it because now the taller man was beginning to treat him like food.  It wasn't the first time.  He would be an awful replacement for it and Aomine was going to make sure his  _friend_  will know about it.  He was already poised to elbow Murasakibara in his sternum when a small but vicious palm slapped him over the head. 

 

"What the fu—mmhh!"  The same hand covered his mouth. 

 

Aomine was now looking directly into angry pink eyes. 

 

"You stupid Dai-chan!  You dare forget about me?!"  Momoi's face was flushed but she wasn't breathing hard so she didn't look like she ran to get there. 

 

Aomine's eyes slowly widened in realization and was about to apologize when the same impact he had suffered from collided on Murasakibara's... Well, under his right pectoral. 

 

"And you Mukkun!"  She tried to breathe in until she was calmer before looking at them both with a dirty glare. 

 

Murasakibara was rubbing his chest like it was itching and was only looking a little confused by Momoi's attack. 

 

"What was that for, Momo-chin."   

 

The pink-haired girl sighed angrily and crossed her arms in front of her chest.   

 

"Dai-chan promised that I could go with you guys but then it looks like he totally forgot and left me!"  She emphasized the last word by tiptoeing and directing her reprimanding glare at the tanned male. 

 

Aomine snorted. 

 

"It's not my fault.  This guy came up in our school way before the agreed time and dragged me here.  And yet look—"  He gestured at the slowly moving line impatiently.  "—this dumb giant is totally out of luck." 

 

After a few moments, Momoi pursed her lips tightly and sighed. 

 

"Follow me."  She turned away and started treading directly towards the doors of the famous dessert place. 

 

"Wait, Satsuki!  Aren't we supposed to wait in line?"  Aomine asked, glancing at the people surprised that they were walking into the Bittersweets Buffet entrance without someone directing them back.  And that a girl, most probably working in the restaurant, was leading them to a free table without asking any questions. 

 

Aomine hesitantly laid down his bag on the couch seat while Murasakibara went straight for the selection of food and desserts. 

 

"A big thank you would be nice."  Momoi planted her hands on her waist, raising her chin up at him. 

 

When Aomine replied with a silent question, the girl sighed for the third time. 

 

"The girl who led us inside is the older sister of my classmate.  And she kindly reserved a table for us.  Mind you, this restaurant doesn't do reservations at this time of the year because there are lots of tourists that go here.  And they want to keep equal opportunities for those who queue in line as much as possible.  We just happen to be...quite in luck." 

 

Aomine eyed her suspiciously. 

 

"Is there...a catch here?"  He asked her.  Momoi looked away, glanced back at him, and rolled her eyes. 

 

"They just asked for tickets in your upcoming games." 

 

"Games?  Like how many?"   

 

"Like the Interhigh and the Winter Cup?"  She smiled at him.  "Come on.  It's not as if you're gonna use your tickets.  You don't have a girlfriend..."  She trailed off.  "I mean, as much as your mom wants to watch you play, she has probably done that a hundred times."  Momoi cleared her throat. 

 

"Shall we?  I'm hungry you know!"  She slapped his chest as she went past him and began going over the stations to plate up her food. 

 

Murasakibara came up beside him to take his seat on the other side of the couch, just beside the other man's bag.  It was only then that Aomine noticed the many dishes already decorating their table.  Most of them contained desserts.   _But were_ _those_ _...?_  

 

"I already took the ones you like.  But of course if I picked wrong you can get it yourself."  Murasakibara told him and started munching on cream puffs with a variety of fillings and toppings.  

 

Aomine watched as the taller man ate, his brows creasing in wonder. 

 

 _Has Murasakibara always been this way?_  

 

"Mine-chin."  The taller man called his attention. 

 

"Huh?"  He said. 

 

The next thing that happened was that a piece of perfectly scorched scallop topped with caviar was placed in his mouth.  Some of its sauce escaped the side of his lips.  Then he felt a finger gathering them on its tip before he saw the other man retrieving the finger to lick it clean. 

 

Murasakibara had an intensity in his eyes that Aomine couldn't quite grasp.  Yet it was gone in an instant as soon as the taller man went back to his own plate and continued eating. 

 

Aomine barely chewed the food that was practically shoved in his mouth before swallowing it.  He couldn't even remember the taste as soon as it slid down his throat. 

 

"Hey, Dai-chan.  You still haven't gone to get any food?  We've only got two hours here, you know."  She reminded him. 

 

The tanned male looked at their table and saw the empty plate of cream puffs. 

 

"I—I'll get more cream puffs."  He said hastily and went around the other side of the restaurant to look for the pastries. 

 

He didn't need to get the savory dishes he was planning to eat when he checked the Wednesday menu of this buffet.  Murasakibara had already done so in his place.  And the way those particular plates were being left alone even as the taller man ate and almost finished devouring his share, Aomine could tell that the man had purposely gotten him his food without exactly offering to do so.   

 

 _Why, though?  It's not as if those dishes won't be refilled_ _by_ _the food attendants._ He rubbed his temples, not noticing that he stopped at one spot. 

 

"Are you alright, sir?  Do you need assistance?"  A male voice penetrated the cloud in his head and he tilted his face a bit lower to see the man.  He was wearing an identical earpiece with the one attendant he saw arranging the distribution of tables. 

 

"Uhh... No need. Thank you."  He nodded shortly after and came towards the pastry section.   

 

He was gathering a plate of cream puffs and eclairs and was expertly balancing them in one hand when a big hand took it from him and placed another empty plate in its place.  A rectangular and bigger one. 

 

"I can carry a plate just fine.  You don't have to take it from me."  He said through his pursed lips as he watched Murasakibara balance the dish he had filled earlier and another empty one where the taller man was placing a pile of other desserts.  Some of them were in glass shots.  And his hold never wobbled despite the chaotic arrangement of pastries on them. 

 

"That's why I gave you a bigger one.  If you're too slow your food is going to get cold, Mine-chin."  Murasakibara told him before leaving and going back to their table. 

 

… 

 

Momoi was smiling as she ate her own selection of food.  She didn't miss the plates being left alone on one side of the table and the fact that she was aware it was Murasakibara who had gotten them.  It surprised her that he even knew the dishes Daiki would pick.  Although when it comes to desserts, her childhood friend's preferences weren't too difficult to decipher.  But that wasn't what's making her smile.  And she wouldn't have easily gotten over her anger with the tanned male for leaving her if it weren't for  _this_  earlier encounter. 

 

 _She had been finalizing her report with Coach Harasawa for new updates in her records when the gathering noise took her attention.  She walked towards the window and looked down to see what the commotion was about.  She didn't see much but she could recognize the presence of a branded motorcycle currently parked in front of the basketball gym and a man alighting from it.  Deciding to confirm who it might be, she gathered her papers, fixed them in her bag and went back downstairs._  

 

 _By the time she arrived at the scene, she was able to get a glimpse of a familiar tall man dragging her best friend towards the motorcycle and practically manhandling him_ _on the seat before_ _Murasakibara_ _settled_ _on the front to drive the bike._  

 

 _She could only stare wide eyed at the smoke left_ _behind by the motorcycle before she realized that she had been totally forgotten.  The pink-haired manager was already fuming and was stomping back in the gym when she_ _stopped on her way_ _as a_ _nother_ _familiar man caught her sight._  

 

 _Momoi felt the cold ambiance surrounding him before she saw his expression and still braved to approach the man._  

 

 _"_ _Kagamin_ _!"  She greeted, waving._  

 

 _At first, her call must not have registered in his hearing.  O_ _n her second try_ _, she went closer and gently tugged on his uniform's sleeve._  

 

 _Kagami's red eyes slowly moved towards her.  He blinked and then made more effort in facing her.  No smile graced his lips but he nodded in acknowledgement._  

 

 _"What are you doing here Kagamin?  Does Dai-chan know you were coming?"  She asked.  Her tone was still the_ usual _._  

 

 _Momoi had to admit herself that she was still confused as to what happened between her best friend and this man.  She has honestly seen Kagami as a great guy._ _Nevertheless, based_ _on what Kuroko shared with her when he said he has spoken with the redhead to learn about his side, she couldn't understand why he dragged the misunderstanding for so long.  She could tell her Dai-chan also had a fault in the matter but it wasn't as if he directly threw those hurtful words to Kagami.  He was just being the usual idiot that he was._  

 

 _And the_ way _he cried in front of her.  That was something she wasn't expecting to see._  

 

She has seen all sides of Aomine.  But this was the first time he had been in a serious relationship. 

 

 _"He doesn't."  The man's deep voice kind of startled Momoi._  

 

 _"I think he just left though..."  She informed him, smiling apologetically._  

 

 _The white-knuckled tightening of Kagami's fists didn't escape her notice._  

 

 _"Is that so?"  Kagami slowly_ _released the grip of his hands and blew out a light_ _puff of_ _breath.  He turned to face Momoi properly and gave her a small smile._  

 

 _"I guess we'll see each other at practice then."  He said._  

 

 _"Yeah..."  Momoi responded._  

 

 _Kagami nodded at her and raised his hand in a_ _short wave_ _as he stepped back._  

 

 _"See you."  He said and turned around to exit their school grounds._  

 

 _Momoi_ _watched his retreating back and pouted before it changed into a small smile._  

 

Kagamin definitely saw  _them_  leave. 

 

She didn't feel guilty as she giggled at the thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading! I hope you liked the chapter. Comments are loved! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't fucking touch me!" Kuroko heard the familiar deep tone of his former teammate and couldn't help but direct his eyes towards the commotion. 
> 
> There on the left side of the court where Kagami had taken his stance to guard Aomine himself, the Touou ace seemed to be standing from a crouched down position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! I apologize for the delay of this update. Had to finish my holidays and it's been a busy, busy week for me. :)
> 
> A few NOTES: Kagami and the rest here are on their senior year of high school, so basically they are third years. I know Wakamatsu is a second year in the anime but I needed a character that could still be in the Touou team and would fit being together with Aomine as another supporting character. So I've made them the same age instead of saying that he repeated a year.
> 
> Hope this chapter makes you happy somehow. ;P Reviews are loved! =D

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 

Aomine fixed his Jersey along with some extra clothes, towels, and the additional stuff he usually brought with him during basketball games in his gym bag.  Today was their practice match with Seirin and he couldn't quite grasp the way he was currently feeling.  For the past few days, this moment didn't even bother him much like how he had expected to after all what have occurred weeks ago.  He couldn't even tell if the uncomfortable wild beating of his heart was due to the nervousness of meeting Kagami again or was about something else.  He tilted his head up to look at the time on his wall clock. 

 

Forty minutes more before the scheduled game and yet here he was, still mulling over his thoughts and having a faraway look in his eyes.  The team agreed to meet at the train station thirty minutes before the game as the ride to Seirin didn't actually take up much time.  Satsuki had informed him of this.  But knowing him, surely his teammates would only give him a five-minute chance to wait for his arrival before they conclude to just go ahead themselves.  Even after the two years where he has regained his passion for basketball, it seemed being late and coming at random times stuck to his routine.  Satsuki had always reprimanded him about it but always ended up sighing in frustration and leaving him be. 

 

Aomine fumbled a hand in his pocket and took out his cell.  Lately, there had been more times he used his phone compared to before when he just tended to ignore it. 

 

Going through his contacts as if taking his time, he scrolled down through the numbers instead of having his cell search for it in an instant.  Aomine finally paused on the name he intended to call.  He pressed the number on the screen and put it on his ear as he waited for the other person to answer. 

 

 _"Yeah..?"_   The familiar lazy tone lifted up some of the tension Aomine wasn't aware he was sporting. 

 

"Murasakibara..."  An air of relief released from his lips.   

 

… 

 

 _Two hours was almost not enough for Murasakibara's appetite for dessert.  Satsuki had given up after_ _an hour of repetitive travels over the buffet_ _while Aomine stopped when he have finished the_ _third_ _plate of stuffed fluffy pancakes which they have discovered was the new addition to the desserts section.  He_ _also_ _did his best to_ _finish_ _the savory dishes Murasakibara had so kindly plated for him.  B_ _ut contrary to the size of his frame, he wasn't like_ _any other tall people who could gobble up several dishes in one sitting_ _as if there was no_ _tomorrow_ _.  He wasn't really a big eater.  Like Murasakibara for example and...Kagami..._  

 

 _Having his thoughts stray_ _unbidde_ _n_ _to_ _his_ former  _boyfriend_ _, thankfully the purple head's craving for dessert was a more overwhelming matter.  Ever since they've arrived at the restaurant, once the Yosen center have finished up whatever was on his plate, he would stand up and fill up new ones without wasting any time.  He didn't rest between meals and silently munch_ _ed contentedly_ _on his food.  He would_ _occas_ _ionally_ _notice his companions_ _' reactions_ _but all he would do was_ _shrug_ _at their dumbfounded expressions._    

 

 _"Ahhh.....I'm full."  He announced and then burped_ _discreetly i_ _n his wide palm._ At least he had the decency to cover it up, Aomine thought surprisingly. 

 

 _"I would expect you_ _to._ _T_ _he_ _food crew almost panicked when they thought their supply wouldn't last the rest of the night."  Aomine commented, glancing at his side.  And to think they were only the first batch for the evening.  The kitchen will have it tough for the next wave of customers._  

 ...

 _Satsuki was looking at them silently with a smile on her face_ _as_ _they exited the mall_ _.  Her_ _pace slowed down a_ _fter they've covered_ _a few meters_ _a_ _nd Aomine stopped instinctively as soon as he noticed._  

 

 _"Is there somewhere you still need to go?"  He asked._   Thanks to being childhood friends with her, he has learned a few things about understanding female behaviour.

 

 _Murasakibara stopped his stride as well and was waiting for the pink-haired girl's answer.  His bike was still a few blocks away.  Maybe about three stores more as the nearest parking from the mall had already been full when they arrived so he had to_ _choose_ _this_ _farther_ _one._  

 

 _"Uhmm I_ _actually have to_ _l_ _ook_ _for something in a_ _certain shop_ _."  Satsuki checked her watch and saw that it was near nine in the evening.  The trains would still be running till eleven so it wouldn't be a problem if she opted to commute back home._  

 

 _Aomine tilted his head in question but his best friend wasn't elaborating further.  He turned his head towards Murasakibara._  

 

 _"Murasakibara, I'm sorry but I think we need to go—"_  

 

 _"No!"  Satsuki cut him short and waved her hands almost in haste._  

 

 _Aomine was confused.  They were walking in this direction because he thought that they have silently agreed to accompany Mura_ _sa_ _kibara towards where he parked his bike before they separate ways.  The train station was on the other direction but he didn't mind.  It was only right that they go with the other man since they wouldn't see each other again_ _soon_ _.  N_ _ot_ _until the Winter Cup if all went well with their teams._  

 

 _"I mean it's okay.  You can go with Mukkun and I'll go to the stor_ _e_ _by myself."  She told him._  

 

 _"What?  No.  I should go with you since it's late."  Aomine said in return_ _._  

 

 _Satsuki ignored him and went to approach Murasakibara who had been patiently listening to their exchange._  

 

 _"Mukkun, is it alright for Dai-chan to ride with you again?"_  

 

 _"Wait, what?"  Her best friend protested, but was_ _being_ _deliberately_ _disregard_ _ed by the two of them._  

 

 _Murasakibara looked at her for a moment and then nodded_ _in agreement_ _._  

 

 _"No problem, Momo-chin."  He answered._  

 

 _After that, when Aomine was about to grab her arm in order to stop her, Murasakibara took hold of his wrist firmly and began dragging him to their initial direction._  

 

 _"If you delay her any further, it would be more_ _an inconvenience_ _if she misses the train."_  

 

 _All A_ _omine could do was half-heartedly struggle from the other man's grasp when he saw Satsuki smiling and waving at them._ _She even made a_ _ridiculous_ _'_ _shoo-ing'_ _gesture to him._ _He couldn't tell what his best friend was thinking.  Most often than_ _not, she_ _would always ask him to accompany her even till late in the evening._ _Sometimes she would even call him to pick her up_ _despite_ _being with the other girls, telling him_ _she felt safer that way_ _and that it would make him look_ _like the gentleman_ _he should actually learn how to be_ _.  He_ _didn't mind_ _these demands_ _.  Satsuki was like a sister to him so it was natural that he would want to keep her safe.  So_ _tonight,_ _it_ _didn't add up that she would push him to go with Murasakibara instead of conveniently going home together._ _It was also understandable_ _that_ _the_ _purple head giant wouldn't be able to offer them both a ride home since the Ducati could only hold two people despite its size._  

 

 _His musings were cut short when the metallic blue helmet was handed to him again._  

 

 _"Mind if we make a small detour?"  Murasakibara asked_ _as he settled down in front of him.  He had already kicked off the stand and was balancing the bike before they take off.  The nice rumble coming from the engine along with the intensity flashing through the amethyst orbs looking at Aomine made him unconsciously squirm on his seat._  

 

 _"No."  He simply_ _answered._  

 

 _Just like earlier, the other man flipped down his face shield before turning back around to grip onto the handlebars.  Once the bike moved forward, this time Aomine's hands going around Murasakibara's waist was almost as natural as breathing the air.  The fingers clutching the belt made the other man smile._  

 

 _The chilly_ _wind_ _of the night breezed through the exposed part of their necks but both of them weren't cold.  To be_ _honest,  it_ _gave them_ _immense_ _comfort.  It was unusual—this close proximity between them.  They weren't that close when they had been teammates.  But_ _somehow,  in_ _view of recent events, it seemed like this_ _gap had been shattered instantly._ _Unawaringly,  they_ _were beginning to recogniz_ _e it.  The warmth emanating from this contact—with Aomine holding tight onto Murasakibara and the other man making sure not to speed up too blindly while on the road._  

 

 _The cool breeze gave them comfort for there was a heat starting to brew inside of them._ _Both of them have felt it knocking on_ _the recesses of their hearts_ _._  

 

 _…_  

 

Kagami had been frantically waiting for this day.  He even missed feeling guilty about the fact that Kuroko was disappointed with him for failing to speak with Aomine personally before their practice game, causing the smaller player to talk to him at lesser times.  Maybe even losing some support from the other man as he was left to his own devices for the past few days.  He couldn't blame him though.  The misunderstanding he had dragged on has become a weight too distracting for his own good.  He was still performing well in their team play but slight changes in concentration was also decreasing his shooting accuracy as Riko had so kindly pointed out.  The fact that he knew Murasakibara had already gone back to Akita last Friday wasn't helping.  Not that he had anything to do in his relationship with Aomine. 

 

He shook his head to drive away his thoughts from branching out to various scenarios again.  It wouldn't do good if he were to be influenced by his own assumptions.  He splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror of the gym's shower room.  The water trickling down his pale cheeks almost mesmerized him if it weren't for Kiyoshi suddenly clapping him on the back.  He held the sides of the sink just in time before he kissed the glass at the impact. 

 

"Oh sorry!"  The older man was surprised by the way his former junior's face almost met the mirror in a nasty collision.  "Are you alright, Kagami?"  He asked apologetically and moved backward a bit when the other man stood up from his bent position. 

 

For the past two years, both of them had grown taller.  Kiyoshi was still taller than Kagami but the redhead's height was only lower by a few centimeters instead of about an inch or two like before.  Now that he was a senior and Kiyoshi was a first year college student, the redhead had gained muscle mass along with his increase in size while the older man only maintained his old physique.  It could have been also because the man had to stop playing basketball for a year and a half to fully complete his therapy and for his doctor to allow him back in his favored sport.  Although he joined late, Kiyoshi was now a part of N University's Basketball Club—one of the top five college teams in Tokyo. 

 

"Kiyoshi-san."  Kagami greeted. 

 

"You're kind of distracted."  Kiyoshi commented as he washed his hands.  He glanced at the redhead before pulling out some paper towels to dry off the water from his skin. 

 

Kagami cleared his throat. 

 

"I uhh...I wasn't able to sleep well last night." 

 

"Ohh?"  Kiyoshi faced him properly and scrutinized the dark bags under the younger man's eyes and the pale complexion of his face.  "Wanna tell me why?" 

 

Kagami looked away.  Out of the few people who knew about his relationship with Aomine, Kiyoshi was one of the first ones to have noticed their blooming closeness after the Winter Cup on their first year of high school.  The man never teased him about it unlike his other teammates and only smiled genuinely whenever the others would tell him news about Kagami's progress with the Touou ace.   

 

"I think I made a mistake."  He relinquished after much thought. 

 

"And have you done something about it?"  Kiyoshi asked in return, patiently waiting for the redhead to confide more if it would help him get out of the grip of tension.  

 

Kagami sighed and forked his fingers through his hair. 

 

"I'm going to..."  The look the older man was giving him told him to carry on.  "Today.  I'm going to fix things."  Kagami looked up with a more determined face. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Kiyoshi beamed up at him and clasped a hand on his shoulder.   

 

"Then play this game and strive to win it.  Can't have the Captain losing his concentration on the court."  He squeezed the muscular shoulder firmly before walking past the redhead and out the door. 

 

… 

 

Aomine didn't intend to be late for the practice match.  He arrived at the basketball gym of Seirin High panting for he had honestly ran all the way from the train station towards the school.  It was as good as a warm up.  His body was now sporting a bit of sweat from the effort. 

 

He didn't wait for Satsuki's approach and accusing glare before he was removing his white shirt and replacing it with his basketball Jersey.  Good thing he had also thought of wearing his shorts underneath his sweatpants so he wouldn't have had to go to the changing room and delay his entrance on the game further.  Surprisingly,  it wasn't his best friend who took the chance to scold him.  Instead it was Harasawa, their coach himself. 

 

"I'm not going to ask for an excuse 'cause I'm sure that's what you're going to give me.  After the first quarter, you'll enter the game and exchange with Minami."  Harasawa told him in a firm tone.  And all what Aomine could respond with was a silent nod before he sat on the bench and finally moved his attention on the court. 

 

There was only three minutes left before the end of the first quarter.  The current scores displayed were sixteen and seventeen in favor of Seirin.  Seeing as Kagami was performing as the center, he could see Wakamatsu was being given extra challenge defending their ring against the redhead's powerful blocks and rebounds.  It wasn't surprising at all.  Kagami had begun his play as a center instead of a power forward ever since the Winter Nationals of their second year in high school.  The man had gained heavier muscle mass along with his growth in height, altering his stance in the court to maximize his potential.  They have also earned another advantage when a talented rookie, taller than the Seirin Captain himself, joined their team on his sophomore year.  He was the one who took the position of power forward and had been part of Aomine's list of  _entertaining_  players; noticing the younger man's determination in guarding him on their last match.  However despite all those changes, it still ended with him and Kagami having a man to man play in official competitions when the game was about to conclude. 

 

This time might be different.  This time, Aomine was contemplating whether he was right to assume that his recent  _break up_  with Kagami wouldn't affect his play.  He swallowed visibly and shook his head.  Mulling over this concern for the hundredth time wouldn't help him.  More like,  it would only bring more unnecessary distractions and he could not let this get to his head if he was aiming to win.  Practice or not, he was going to take this seriously and bring his team to victory. 

 

… 

 

Once Aomine had entered the game since the second quarter, an immediate comeback by securing several points changed the atmosphere within the court.  The Touou team had gathered back their threatening confidence with their ace's presence and in turn made their shots more accurate even against the tight guard of Seirin. 

 

Meanwhile, Kagami as the captain was slightly wavering in his focus.  He could feel Kuroko's cold stare boring into his skin as he wracked his brain with a more effective counter play against the overwhelming offense of Touou.  Seirin was famous for being a powerful offensive team as well.  But ever since his former seniors, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, had graduated from being part of high school basketball, the rookies who have entered their club for the past two years were actually a bunch of hot-headed [albeit talented] players.  Guiding them properly to take advantage of their individual skills had been an exhilarating challenge.  Not only that, as he had noticed when he became Captain, they were more likely to ask for a brawl while doing basketball in the court as soon as they begin getting frustrated.  He could admit it was a tasking role getting it to their heads to stay calm and level-headed during games.  Thankfully though,  they have learned how to channel negative vibes and instead choose to trust their Captain. 

 

"Kagami-sempai, how do we take them on?"  Hanada Toru, the sophomore power forward, asked the older man. 

 

Kagami closed his eyes and let out a long exhale—a practice he had picked up whenever he was met with a predicament or uncertainty.  After a few seconds, he directed his dark red eyes to each of his teammates with a glint of finality. 

 

"Hanada, I'll take on Aomine.  Guard under the ring at all cost."  He instructed and the sophomore nodded without questions.  The man has the height to take on the role of a center.  Although his muscle mass wasn't as broad as his Captain's, indicating the older man was definitely stronger, Kagami had trained him with one-on-ones in order for him to take on his role when the need arose.  

 

He turned his eyes to the rest of his starting members and gave them their respective positions as well. 

 

"Are we ready?"  Kagami asked his team. 

 

"Yeah!"   

 

"Let's take them on."  He growled. 

 

"Yeah!!"   

 

… 

 

Kuroko glanced at his side as he passed Aomine and Kagami now facing off at the last quarter of the game.  To be honest, he had been waiting for this moment to happen and was almost getting annoyed by the fact that Kagami had been going through circles as the game commenced.  It was obvious that no matter how much he insisted to himself that he wasn't avoiding the tanned male on purpose, he was unconsciously hauling more distance to come between them.   

 

Aomine was no different, though.  Despite the concentrated facade he was sporting, the man had gained more confidence to move around the court once he was relieved of being within guarding distance of the redhead.  He wasn't taking inside shots even when he was free to do so and would often opt to do three-pointers just to stay on the outside lane.  The fact that both of them were still playing exceptionally on opposing sides along with their personal circumstances, it only proved their admirable level of sportsmanship. 

 

However, forced concentration still couldn't last till the end. 

 

"Don't fucking touch me!"  Kuroko heard the familiar deep tone of his former teammate and couldn't help but direct his eyes towards the commotion. 

 

There on the left side of the court where Kagami had taken his stance to guard Aomine himself, the Touou ace seemed to be standing from a crouched down position.  Despite the gritting of his teeth that can easily pass up as an ensemble for his annoyed expression, Kuroko can tell that he was trying to suppress a different matter.  He immediately checked the position of the tanned male's ankle but Aomine has already straightened up before anyone could gage if some mishap had occurred. 

 

On the other hand, Kagami was frozen in shock at the sudden outburst.  He had genuinely wanted to apologize once he felt the other man's calf got briefly entangled with his as they were both trying to defend and drive through each other's tight positions.  The ball was in Aomine's hand then, maneuvering the ball as easy as writing with a pen, when the double feint was read by the redhead at the last minute just before the tanned male decided to push through with his drive and ending up with the current situation. 

 

Kuroko watched in silence along with the other players.  The court gaining an instant heavy atmosphere as the brewing tension emanated between the two aces. 

 

… 

 

Aomine was also shocked by the way his voice literally echoed around the covered gym.  The small concern he had for the short setback when his feet slightly twisted in order to regain balance, was put to the back of his mind right away for his reaction obviously disrupted the game unexpectedly.  Shame crawled up his spine and all he could do was stare back at Kagami's appalled expression. 

 

"I...I'm sorry, I just—"   

 

The blow of the whistle interrupted his muttering.   

 

"Touou Time out!"  The student referee announced. 

 

While he remained staring at the redhead and standing rigid in his position, Wakamatsu had approached him and wordlessly guided him back towards the benches.  Aomine retained his pursed lips even as Satsuki knelt down to check on his leg.  No complaints coming out of his mouth and he only gazed ahead as Harasawa gave him a curious but meaningful look.   

 

No one was actually thinking of an injury occurring on the court, especially when it was nearing the end with only two minutes left in the game. But it wasn't totally unexpected either for things such as these happening on split-second chances.   

 

"I'm alright."  Aomine told the pink-haired manager after her fifth time turning his leg over and making gentle circular motions with his foot. 

 

Satsuki sighed and quietly spoke to him. 

 

"No.  You're not."  She looked up at him and the tanned player could somehow tell there was another more fitting meaning to her upset demeanor.  There was a noticeable throbbing on a small part of his foot but it wasn't enough to gain his worry.  And surely,  aside from it, his best friend was definitely concerned about a more personal matter.    

 

It was his time to sigh.  While he was tying back his Jordans, a fresh towel was put over his head and the Touou ace was surprised to see Wakamatsu handing him his water bottle as well. 

 

"I've put the effort in getting it from your bag.  Come on and drink.  We still have to win this game." 

 

Still rattled by his own shame from slipping out of control in the court, Aomine forewent his characteristic glare and only nodded.  He gulped just a few swallows of water and wiped his face and neck with the towel.  Then with a more focused glint in his eyes, he went in front of his coach and bowed in apology. 

 

"I apologize for the commotion, Coach."   

 

Harasawa tilted his head up at him for a few moments and then nodded. 

 

"Win the game, Aomine-kun."  Was his simple instruction. 

 

"Yes, Coach."   

 

… 

 

The game was won by a splendid buzzer-beater made by Aomine as he made a fadeaway shot that was originally meant to be a three-pointer.  He had been heavily guarded by both Kagami and Hanada in an amazing test of sheer skill and yet the pressure had provided him a more powerful drive to go against them and pull through with his stunt.  The game had undoubtedly left them with an intense feeling, their hearts beating on a pace like there was no tomorrow.  Their heaving chests definitely signified the adrenaline slowly flowing out of them and in exchange there were signs of exhaustion and the pressing need to rest their bodies.  It seemed both teams have also forgotten that this was only a practice match.  Efforts shown by both teams were what you will only often see in tournaments. 

 

Kagami took little time in wiping dry his sweat before he was already ambling forward to Aomine.  He was aware of Momoi's calculating gaze following his movement but could only pay attention to his main purpose of the day. 

 

"Daiki."  The redhead called.   

 

The rest of the Touou players weren't blind to the current situation between the two aces.  They were aware how Aomine had gotten quite close with the Seirin captain for the past years of healthy rivalry and didn't even mind about the rumors they know have been circulating about the two.  In respect towards their treasured player, the group has silently distanced themselves once they've noticed the instant tension enveloping the tanned male. 

 

"We'll go on ahead, Aomine-san."  Sakurai smiled at him as all of his teammates walked out of the gym with subtle understanding. 

 

"I'll wait for you in the locker room, Dai-chan."  Satsuki told him and squeezed his wrist briefly before going herself. 

 

Aomine finished gathering his few things left on the bench and finally faced Kagami. 

 

"What is it, Kagami?"  His tone was void of any emotion, not cold but rather flat; quite a big leap from his earlier outburst.    

 

He saw Kagami visibly swallow.  The confidence that was initially in the redhead's eyes was rapidly shedding away and was being replaced by faltering courage.  The Seirin Captain looked away.   

 

"I want to apologize about what happened earlier... in the game."   

 

Aomine sighed and raised one eyebrow.  As much as possible, he wasn't one to dilly-dally when facing something like  _this_.  Although he was feeling uncertain himself, they eventually need to address the elephant in the room.  It wasn't going to be solved in one sitting and it sure as hell wouldn't be an easy conversation on either of them.   

 

"Do you want to talk,  _Kagami_?" 

 

Kagami winced at the emphasized use of his surname.  He had been so used to Aomine calling him by his first name for a longer time than he didn't, that the sound of his last name being spoken by him almost sounded alien.  Like they were back to being strangers again.   

Yes, it hurt.  But he was aware of his fault as well so he wasn't planning on backing down so easily.   

 

"Daiki..."  He ignored the way Aomine's brows creased for a moment.  "Yes, we need to talk.  Can you come over to my place?" 

 

The tanned male was giving him a look as if he was looking through his soul as well.  Kagami waited patiently for his answer.  And his brain was already in overdrive thinking of what he should do if the man decided to dismiss this chance for them to properly address the state of their jeopardized relationship. 

 

"I'll be there at seven."  Aomine eventually told him. 

 

"I want us to go there..."  The redhead cleared his throat.  "Together." 

 

Kagami knew it was a bold statement.  A bold move that may change the route of the tanned male's current disposition.  No doubt it sounded as if he was pressuring the other man to go home with him.  When Aomine remained silent, whether he was contemplating or not about the redhead's suggestion, Kagami couldn't help but reveal some of the impatience trying so hard to burst out of his chest.  He was willing to bite his tongue out just to stop it but then he would've already considered this confrontation a lost cause if he conceded.   

 

"I'll wait for you at the school entrance."  He told the other man, no longer waiting for a direct answer, and gripped the neck of his water bottle before turning on the other exit of the gym leading to the Seirin locker room.        

 

The designated locker room for the Touou high was on the opposite side for they have only borrowed it from the school's swimming club—which assigned room was nearest to theirs.  So after showering and cleaning up, Kagami methodically arranged his gym bag and went straight towards the entrance, forgetting to say at least a word to Kuroko.  But he knew that despite not having an appropriate plan, he would strive to clear up the misunderstanding between him and Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. So...I know I'm not an expert in describing basketball moves and stuff so please bear with me and just try if you can picture what I'm trying to say. Yep, I know it's lame for me as a writer. Haha but mehhh, forgive me okay? TeeHee =))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What did you say...?" The question came out as a breathless whisper. 
> 
> Kagami's knuckles had instantly turned white as they fisted tightly from the words that reached his ears just a few seconds passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I apologize for the late update. >.>;; It's been a month, I think? And I feel guilty for not coming back sooner. Hopefully though I'd have more time to come back so that updates would be faster. (I'm just hoping though...I can't really promise)
> 
> Anyway! A fair WARNING for this chapter. There would be some non-con here and although not too heavily described, it is implied and I don't want to cause any triggers. So please heed this reminder. Okay!
> 
> On with the story. REVIEWS are LOVED!

**CHAPTER SIX**  

 

Kagami didn't spare much time in the showers but made sure that he looked more presentable than he was after the earlier game.  Gathering all of his things and fixing them inside his bag, he was forced to pause on his way out of the gym when Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of him.  The smaller player's face was as emotionless as ever.  Though despite the fact that it was his usual expression, the glint in his eyes were enough to tell Kagami what Kuroko expected of him.   

That he should not make a mess of this chance in making up with Aomine. 

 

"Make it right, Kagami-kun."  Kuroko simply said, before allowing Kagami to continue on his way towards the entrance of the school.    

 

… 

 

A little after five minutes since he had arrived at the gates, Kagami saw Aomine walking towards the location, sporting an indifferent expression on his face.  It had been so long when Kagami last saw this.  Like the brooding façade was back up again when it had taken an amount of time and effort for it to be completely wiped off in the first place.  He also couldn't tell at first and yet after seeing the tanned male up close, Aomine seemed to have lost a bit of weight.   

It made the redhead frown. 

 

"We'll have to stop by the grocery store.  Is that alright?"  He mustered up the courage to ask. 

 

... 

 

The walk to the station had already been an overwhelmingly awkward affair.  Not to mention, the ride on the train was also brimming with heavy tension as they stood close to each other but were subconsciously careful not to make any kind of contact.  Kagami had been so close to just covering the distance between them.  However, there was a high probability that the tanned male wouldn't appreciate the action and so the redhead decided to focus on keeping his head clear for now. 

 

They both alighted on the third stop and proceeded to pass through Exit B wherein the grocery store adjacent to the station was merely a few steps away.  It was almost like they were back in their routine.  Once they entered the shop and was greeted by the staff who already recognized them as regulars, Kagami had gotten a cart from its lineup and Aomine would be the one to dump the items the redhead was dictating.  The only thing missing would be the way they would exchange banters while subtly flirting with each other.    

 

The shopping went smoothly without much of a fuss or a real conversation between them.  Surprisingly though, it was Aomine who paid for all the ingredients they've gotten from the store and did so without giving the redhead any chance to react.  Kagami would have automatically protested but then decided to once again swallow whatever comment was to escape from his lips.  Also, the tanned male had been so silent throughout the whole "walking to his apartment", that the pervading gloominess was starting to nick at Kagami's composure.   

 

The atmosphere remained the same even while he was cooking.  There was no exchange of words.  Not even brief glances.  Just strangers occupying the same space.  The television he turned on to fill the silence was also not much of a distraction.  The atmosphere felt ten times worse than the very first time they met.   

At a momentary slip, when he was done with the finishing touches of their meal, he almost berrated Aomine for not getting the plates and utensils out as per their usual pattern in the kitchen.  Pursing his lips, Kagami then prepared the table himself and simply called out, 'Dinner's ready.' 

 

As soon as Aomine approached the dining table, Kagami opened his mouth to speak.  He needed to cut this silence or else he would get crazy over not being able to say a few words.  Just to stop this suffocating tension permeating the air; to remind the tanned male that he was here and that he wasn't going to be ignored for the rest of the evening. 

 

Aomine still beat him to it. 

 

"After."  He said in a firm voice. 

 

What could the redhead have done?  Then releasing a sigh of acquiescence, Kagami began eating instead. 

 

He didn't taste a single thing. 

 

… 

… 

 

"What did you say...?"  The question came out as a breathless whisper. 

 

Kagami's knuckles had instantly turned white as they fisted tightly from the words that reached his ears just a few seconds passed.  His face paled at the eerie noise reverberating in his head as he processed what Aomine just told him.  The air seemed even worse now, constricting his throat and making him want to vomit.  The feeling currently engulfing his body was inimical. 

 

"It is over, isn't it.  You made it clear,  _back then_..."  Aomine stated instead of repeating what he just told the redhead. 

 

 _"Let's break up...",_ weren't really the appropriate words to say if their relationship had already been severed for almost a month.  He just said it as if to formally put their uncertainties to rest.  But more importantly to let Kagami know that he could have his freedom back.  That he wasn't going to hold him down and that he has the liberty to be with someone he truly deserved; better than he was ever to him. 

 

But Aomine couldn't exactly tell him all that.  It also pained him to admit it.  No matter what suddenly went wrong between them, he wasn't really blaming Kagami.  Maybe at some point he realized how much he lacked at something.  Something about being with someone that he was still too naive to understand.  And after all the confusion and the time he spent crying over why their relationship turned as it was today, for some reason he could feel a weight lifting off his shoulders by this decision. 

 

"I'm sorry about this.  I don't blame you.  I'm aware that I'm difficult to be with... and—and it's alright.  She's bett—" 

 

" **I don't want to break up!** "  Kagami suddenly shouted; in turn cutting whatever Aomine was still about to say.  His deep voice resounded in the room but it was his heavy breathing that echoed in the silence that followed.  

 

"I don't want to break up."  Kagami repeated and this time, faced Aomine who was stock still in open shock.  His bag that he had been holding, as if he was ready to flee at any moment, was now on the ground by his feet.  It had slipped from his fingers at the outburst of the redhead. 

 

"I don't want to end this."  The redhead continued as he walked towards Aomine and grabbed him by the shoulders.  "I'm not letting you go, Daiki... You hear me." 

 

A few seconds passed before the tanned male snapped out of his shock and gazed upon the wild look on Kagami's eyes. 

 

"It doesn't work that way, Kagami."  He tried his best to stay calm when he answered. 

 

"Why?!  Why can't it be?" 

 

After all those times he pictured how this scenario would play out, Kagami never would have expected it to become like this.  The thought that Aomine would actually want to end their relationship for good, foolishly didn't cross his mind.  It wasn't as if their conversation would go smoothly, he knew that much.  He was also prepared to be blamed for their current situation and he was willing to apologize as many times as he needed to, just to get back Aomine. 

 

"I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.  I know...  I—I shouldn't have done it.  I didn't purposely want you to misunderstand."  He put his arms around Aomine's leaner frame, unconsciously tightening his hold as he carried on explaining.  "She's not my girlfriend.  She's just a childhood friend,  alright?  We never had a relationship.  She  _isn't_  what you are to me."  Kagami whispered, emphasizing every word behind his ear as the redhead leaned both of them on the wall of his living room; panic akin to desperation clinging onto his nerves with every second that passed. 

 

"Please..."  He said once the silence has stretched too long for his liking. 

 

… 

 

Aomine closed his eyes.  Right now he couldn't understand the jumble of emotions stirring inside his chest.  There were so many things that he wanted to be clear of.  Not to mention the fact that his feelings for Kagami were nowhere near gone, for some unknown reason there was also something holding him back from grasping this love in his hands again.  Like there was another important fact in his life that he couldn't merely ignore and put in the recesses of his mind.  He couldn’t pinpoint it.  And it was causing him to be scared more than being unable to respond to Kagami's plea for another chance. 

 

"Please..."  He heard the redhead's broken voice through the blinding stupor in his mind.  But it was the sudden vibration of the phone in his pocket that completely broke him into full alertness; back into the present. 

 

He knew he shouldn't answer the call, whoever it was.  Out of respect to Kagami who was holding him and wasn't about to let him go anytime soon.  However, as the silence stretched uncomfortably between them and the only thing disturbing the heavy atmosphere was the persistent ringing of his phone, Aomine gently disengaged himself from Kagami's embrace. 

It could also be because he wanted more time to think about his answer. 

 

His eyes slightly widened at the name appearing on his screen. 

 

Aomine knew then that he was going to answer the call.  If not as an excuse to escape from Kagami's shadowed expression, it was for himself—for it was getting harder and harder to breathe the longer he stayed near the redhead. 

 

Before he could do so, he found his hand holding the phone gripped by Kagami's strong fingers.   

 

… 

 

Kagami only had a split-second glance at the screen of Aomine's phone and immediately read the name which appeared on it.  

 

"Murasakibara..."  He growled.  And in a moment of turbulent rage that engulfed his senses, he took the phone from the tanned male's hand.  Gripping it so tight until the device briefly sparked and the screen cracked before completely blacking out, he threw the now destroyed phone on the floor as if the very thing mockingly glared at him.  Berating him for his impending loss. 

 

Aomine was unable to instantly react at the action and could only stare at the broken pieces of his phone now sitting scattered on the carpet of Kagami's living room.   

 

"Are you fucking him?"  The redhead asked with a lingering threat in the timbre of his voice. 

 

Rage slowly took over and he glared at Kagami with as much fervor as the other was giving him.        

 

"So you immediately cling to the next dick that comes around?" 

 

"Fuck you, Kagami!  I'm not like you!"  Aomine shouted.  At this point,  there was no longer room for a rational conversation.  And instead of things getting a better view for the both of them, it seemed that it has turned for the worst with the mere involvement of a person who was innocent in this chaos of a relationship. 

 

 _It was Murasakibara who had been there for him without being asked to_ _.  A big presence of comfort even without the involvement of words._  

 

 _He was just there..._  

 

 _A valuable pillar unescorted by flowery gestures._  

 

And here was Kagami, unwittingly bringing him into their mess. 

 

"Don't you fucking involve other people in this!  I said it.  We're over.  You yourself made that clear when you made out with that  _childhood_  friend of yours." 

 

"Then how many times do I have to say this.  We were never like that.  It's just the same as when I'm with Alex.  Do you honestly think that I would cheat on you?  Just like that?!" 

 

"I don't know!"  Aomine stepped back as soon as he realized that Kagami had already invaded the meager space he can move around in this corner of the room.  He looked around frantically, as if finding a way to escape as soon as  _this_ argument ended.   

It was making him weak.  The feeling of vulnerability was back full force, melting his resolve at a frightening pace, and he was unprepared for the setback it might cost him. 

 

"It was you—it was you who didn't trust me in the first place..."  He trailed off, cursing internally when the threat of tears began to sting the sides of his eyes.   

 

Aomine could still remember when Kuroko had given away a hint to Kagami's side of the story.  The possible reason behind his actions.  The  _why_  of his sudden aloofness.   

Yes, he could admit that the lies he spouted at that  _moment_  when Kuroko had caught him off guard, were inexcusably harsh.  He could admit that he wasn't like any other person who could just freely show affections toward the people they love.  No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't find it in himself to openly act on his emotions.  That was why he couldn't blame Kagami.  As a result of the mulling over he had done for the past weeks.   

He lacked that quality as a person—as this man's  _boyfriend_.  And it was most likely the reason why even with Kagami's genuine love for him, he was truly the one who brought this devastation upon himself.   

 

"So let's end this...  I—I can't do this anymore."   _I can't do this to_ _you_ _..._ was left unsaid.  

 

Being reminded how Kagami deserved someone better.  Remembering that lingering moment of insecurity when he saw him with a girl.  Aomine was slowly coming to terms that maybe, he was making the right decision.  He was and it was for  _him._ Not for anything or anyone else.   

 

However, Kagami thought differently. 

 

"I can't...  I won't—"  The redhead was muttering under his breath. 

 

Even before Aomine completely saw the dark flash within Kagami's red eyes, he was ready to turn for the door.  But then the action seemed to have triggered something inside the redhead and Aomine found himself being pinned in an instant beneath the weight of Kagami's assault.  The impact of the push winded him and yet he didn't find the chance to gather his wits when Kagami's lips immediately locked onto his, a forceful tongue shoving its way inside his mouth.  At some point, if he were to think of the past, he would forgive the redhead for being so aggressive.  This time though, their situation was definitely different.   

Kagami was hungrily devouring him like this was his way of punishing him. 

 

Pushing him with all his might didn’t stop the redhead from his persistent assault.  There was also the fact that Kagami had more brawn than he did and merely resorting to his own strength wouldn't be enough.   

 

"St—stop!  K—Ka-gghhh—mi..!"  Aomine tried to call out to him, turning his head so that he can at least regain some air and knock some sense into the redhead.  But seeing as Kagami was mostly moving on possessive instinct, Aomine would have to try harder. 

 

The moment though, when he heard and felt Kagami's hands moving in between them and reaching for the fly of his pants, the tanned male had determinedly bit as hard as he can while the redhead's tongue was still in his mouth. 

Finally, Kagami had let go as if in shock of what he was doing himself and almost leapt a meter from the other man while covering his now bleeding mouth.  He stumbled over his own feet but fortunately landed over the backrest of his couch. 

 

Their harsh pants were the only thing that could be heard as they remained frozen on their respective positions.   

 

"No..."  Kagami hoarsely whispered.  Overwhelming regret clouding over his face.  "No, I didn't mean—"  He gasped and it felt like the air in his throat was suddenly cut.  A stream of tears uncontrollably marked his cheeks and fell down his shirt. 

 

Aomine was no different.  Although the tears in his eyes didn't fall, there had been a hint of fear that was left in their reflection as he stared wide-eyed at Kagami.  The taste of the redhead's blood was spread over his own tongue.  He couldn't move despite the strong wish to just be able to flee the place and away from what had just transpired.  He didn't want this kind of thing to form something worse between them.  He didn't want this occurrence to be part of his memory with Kagami. 

 

Only when a few knocks and then the clicking of the door opening cut off the eerie atmosphere surrounding the room, did Aomine find his strength back.  He took his bag that has been kicked off to the side by the commotion and almost bumped into a girl as he was exiting the apartment.   

He didn't look back as he raced away from the vicinity of the place. 

 

… 

… 

 

Satsuki's phone rang again as soon as she had ended her conversation with Kuroko.  The bluenette had just cited his concern about the fact that Kagami have failed to come to school for two days and that when he did come back just today, he never spoke a word nor did he pay attention to his surroundings.  Even at practice, he only moved robotically as if he was only there through chance and routine. 

Aomine on the other hand didn't skip school.  He even went to basketball practice earlier than the others.  Nevermind that he wasn't speaking much but at least he had acknowledged Satsuki and his teammates whenever they approached him.  Also, they went to school together like always.  It almost felt like he was doing  _'okay'_ and yet succeeding in creating more doubts in Satsuki's mind.  

 

Pushing away her worries for a moment, she went on to check who was calling. 

 

It was Murasakibara. 

 

"Oh!  Mukkun~"  She greeted. 

 

" _May_ _I speak with Mine-chin?_ "   

 

Satsuki tilted her head, slightly confused.  There was no reason for Murasakibara to call Aomine through her phone.  She thought they have long exchanged numbers and even emails. 

 

"Why don't you call him in his phone then?  You have his number."  She reminded him. 

 

" _I've_ _been_ _trying to but I can't reach him.  It's been three days, I think._ " 

 

Satsuki sat up straight from the chair she was lounging on.  Now that she thought about it, she hasn't seen Daiki use his phone for days.  She didn't think it was a big deal though as the man wasn't really into using it compared to others. 

 

"Well then, could you wait a bit?  I'll go over to his house right now."   

 

Satsuki waited a bit for Murasakibara's affirmation but when there was no response, she decided to just continue her way over to the Aomine residence.  However,  the man on the other line suddenly spoke up again.  

 

" _Wait, Momo-chin.  Nevermind.  Don't tell him I called._ " 

 

"Eh?  Why?"  She paused midway of exiting her room. 

 

" _Can I ask for a favor instead?_ " 

 

Satsuki didn't take much to decide.  But she has to admit that this was going to be the very first time Murasakibara has asked her of something. 

 

"Yeah, sure."   

 

… 

... 

 

The competition for the Interhigh was approaching.  Practice had been getting more and more intense that they couldn't even find time to truly enjoy eating when they come back to their own homes.  It wasn't as if they were being driven to push themselves past their limits.  They have already achieved something beyond those lines and the thing that they were mostly preparing for was the fact that they weren't the only ones aiming for the first spot in the games.   

It had always been like this.  Every year of their high school, basketball being their beloved sport and chosen club, they would always look forward to the time when they could show off the fruit of their efforts.  All those practices, outside camps, and striving to keep up with their academic grades in order not to be kicked out of the team.  Not everybody would of course have the strength and fortune to go through all the challenges and win, but still, it would feel like a great accomplishment they could be proud of.  Especially now that they were graduating after their senior year. 

 

Today was Friday.  Coach Harasawa has decided to dismiss his team earlier for the simple reason that he didn't desire for his players to eventually come to hate him for being such an aggressive and inconsiderate mentor.  He was also concerned for each and every one of them; their health and their outside or personal affairs.  He told his team that they should use this spare time to unwind themselves so that they would always be clear as to what purpose they were training so hard for. 

 

Despite the advice to rest and just do something relaxing, Aomine still found himself going to the court near his house.  It was a few blocks away; a mere walking distance of ten minutes tops.  It was the same court where he had found the inspiration to do basketball.  The very court where he learned to play since he was little. 

 

Currently no one was here; except for the occasional stray cat that would curiously stare at whoever person was present in the place. 

 

Aomine dribbled the ball he had brought and began shooting some hoops. 

 

… 

 

After fifteen minutes of working up a sweat, Aomine decided that it was enough for the evening.  Flinching a bit when he had landed from taking the last fade away shot, he brushed it off as being overworked from the training with his teammates and also from the personal session he has just finished.  Going over to the bench, he suddenly remembered that he didn't bother bringing a towel and a water bottle when he left his house earlier. 

He turned towards the exit of the court and stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the person standing by the wire fence. 

 

"Here."  The man said and threw a bottle of water towards Aomine as soon as he was within range. 

 

He caught it expertly and didn't waste time quenching his thirst.  Right after this deed though, he couldn't help but ask what the  _hell_  was Murasakibara doing in  _Tokyo_  when the Interhigh was but a few more days to go. 

 

"Ahh...I'm actually here to fetch you.  We need to be at the station in an hour."  The taller man answered. 

 

"Wait.  Station?  Why?"  Aomine asked dumbly. 

 

They were almost at the Aomine residence when Murasakibara responded to his question. 

 

"You're going to Akita with me." 

 

Before the tanned male could react at the announcement, the door to his house opened and Satsuki came up to greet them.  As if it wasn't a surprise at all that Murasakibara was here and that he was suddenly going to Akita without him knowing a single thing about this plan.  And at such an odd time when he was supposedly going to be busy due to his upcoming games. 

 

"Dai-chan!  Mukkun!  Aomine-san said you could still have dinner before you go.  You have to be fast though if you don't want to miss your train." 

 

Aomine's mother came up next at the door and cheerfully herded the two men inside the house, along with their pink-haired neighbor. 

 

"So Atsushi-kun, you have to bring Daiki to the best souvenir shops out there, you hear me?"  Aomine's mother was saying as she placed bowls of rice and plates of three kinds of dishes in front of them.  "I like those cute castella cakes filled with white bean paste.  They're called...hmm...Kinman, right?" 

All what Murasakibara did as his mother babbled about was that he kept on nodding and munching on the dinner prepared for them.  Aomine couldn't even process what they were having as he listened to the exchange at the table. 

 

 _Atsushi-kun..?  When did he ever introduce Murasakibara to his mother?_ He was sure he never had the chance to bring over the guy to his house when they were still in middle school and definitely not recently, for he was living in Akita.  Also, if his memory served him right, this would be the very first time the taller man have visited one of the  _Miracles'_  houses. 

 

Something felt quite odd but somehow, he found himself smiling at the scene. 

 

… 

 

Right after putting the last spoonful of food in his mouth and barely even swallowing a gulp of his drink, his mother was already pulling him out of his chair while Satsuki dumped a backpack in his arms.  He could almost feel his food coming back up at their haste and was thankful that he had taken a very quick shower before he had tucked in for the shortest dinner of his life.  It also no longer mattered that this trip was obviously prepared by these three people he expected least to be planning something together.  

 

Murasakibara was already at the entrance, patiently waiting for him with a different vibe of curiosity reflecting on his usually stoic face.  It was quite a sight.  Something rare to see, if he could say so himself. 

He belatedly realized that the amethyst eyes were focused on  _him_  when they only shifted by the time he reached the taller man's side. 

 

"We'll be off, Aomine-san, Momo-chin.  Thank you for the delicious dinner."  Murasakibara said, giving a small wave before walking out to the porch and towards the steel gate of the residence. 

 

Aomine's mother briefly stopped Daiki as he was fixing the bag Satsuki prepared for him on his back. 

 

"I almost forgot."  She took out a small red envelope from her apron's front pouch and slipped it into Aomine's jacket pocket.  "It's enough for five boxes of Kinman and a few extra for you."  His mother smiled and patted him on the cheek. 

 

Instead of reacting on the gesture, Aomine just chose to thank his mother, as confused as he was by the impromptu trip. 

 

"I'll be waiting for the omiyage, Dai-chan~!"  Satsuki waved at him as soon as he and Murasakibara exited their street. 

 

When they were out of sight and almost alone on the road towards the train station, Aomine turned his head to Murasakibara, intending to ask for the purpose of this trip.  Also,  to know about the reason why he had been kept in the dark.   

However, as his gaze caught amethyst eyes once again already focused on his face, Aomine couldn't help but awkwardly look away.  Obviously self-conscious as he could feel some heat rising on his cheeks.  He was surprised by it.  The way Murasakibara was looking at him felt different.  It was unexplainable and intense somehow.   

Then the surprise immediately evolved into nervousness.  The sudden pounding in his chest traveled up to his brain and he began to feel lightheaded. 

 

This feeling... it was  _familiar_.  Aomine thought solemnly. 

 

He paused in his tracks when a big hand held his gently, lifting it up and coaxing his fingers to spread open.  Murasakibara then placed something cold and hard over his exposed palm.  It took him a few moments to recognize what it was and his eyes widened as he looked up to properly face the other man; a simple question pasted in his expression. 

 

"I worried when I couldn't connect a call to your phone.  Momo-chin told me you lost it a few days back.  So, yeah... be careful not to lose it this time."   

 The tanned male was very much aware that he never told anyone what happened to his phone.  He was even slightly surprised that Momoi noticed its absence.  

 

Aomine's fingers closed over the new mobile device Murasakibara handed over to him.  It was almost similar to his previous phone but most probably one of the latest models based on its appearance.  And despite the color not being the metallic shade of blue as was his former one, he was liking its indigo shade.  A mix of navy and purple. 

 

He tucked it carefully in his jacket's inside pocket.  A tingling sensation fluttered in his chest. 

 

… 

 

They were now waiting in line as the passengers also bound for Akita patiently stood alongside them.  Even in this hour, many people were headed for the same area and it surprised Aomine.  It would be his first time going to Akita to be honest and now that he was about to visit the place, he was beginning to get excited. 

 

The people were now moving forward as the ones on the front were already getting inside the train.  As pathetically as it sounds, it was the moment when Aomine had finally mustered up the courage to thank Murasakibara for the phone. 

 

"For the phone... uhh... Thank you, Mura—" 

 

"Atsushi."  Murasakibara cut him off. 

 

Aomine was taken aback and fleetingly flushed a bright red before regaining his composure. 

 

"Then... Thank you, Atsushi-ku~n."  He teased to hide his own embarrassment, mimicking the way his mother called the other man. 

 

Murasakibara rolled his eyes before taking his turn in entering the sleek cabin of the train. 

 

"No problem, Dai-chan."  The purple head giant whispered in Aomine's ear before they took their own seats.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone, I hope you like this update. And I'm sorry KAGAMI fans! I'm also a fan of Kagami so it isn't as if I'm trying to bash him here. I didn't want him to be the villain here and it may seem like he is to some of you BUT he really isn't.
> 
> Thank you everyone. =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought he could always make you happy.” Murasakibara suddenly said.
> 
> Aomine paused in his tracks. 
> 
> “Eh..? What did you… ” He didn’t how to respond to that. More like, he wasn’t expecting that statement coming from the other man himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone~! It's been a loooong while. Like monthssss. Yeah. Let's leave it like that. 
> 
> I hope you still remember this story of mine and still want to read it. Although it seems like I've forgotten my stories here at Ao3, I will still finish them--uhhhm eventually. To be honest I have another plot I want to write involving Aomine so I hope you look forward to that. My updates may not be regular, but I WILL update. :))
> 
> Thank you guys. Once again REVIEWS are LOVED! <3

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 

Aomine can't say if he was beginning to get accustomed with the feeling of waking up like this.

 

The consistent puffs of breath caressed his nape. A big arm curled around his waist, silky strands tickling his temples, and long limbs entangled with his own. The weight warming his back has somehow become a familiar contact. Despite the fact that it had only been a few times—the fourth one to be exact—Murasakibara has _unnecessarily_ offered to keep him from the cold, he has come to appreciate the other man's gesture.

It wasn't that winter has already arrived or was approaching. But currently being inside the said man's room, Aomine couldn't quite fathom how the purple head giant can take this freezing temperature without going under the blanket for the entirety of the night. Much less _need_ it in order to fall asleep peacefully. He could even hear the whirring sound of the air conditioner blasting cold breeze around the room; vibrating in its effort. It was honestly surprising that it wasn't set yet at the lowest degree.

 

Aomine sighed and blinked lazily at the flimsy drips of sunlight spilling through the closed blinds. Comparing it to his room that was always filled with as much natural light as possible, Murasakibara's room almost blocked any kind of brightness that might slip inside. He understood that Akita was a place with a daily moderate weather. Every day seemed to look like it would rain or snow. And only when summer arrives, did the sun show longer than usual. Still, unlike the prefectures around Tokyo he was used to, the overall temperature surrounding the area was relaxing and it made him confused why the taller man still seek for a dimmer atmosphere.

 

The tanned male twisted from his side and looked up at the high ceiling of the room. The bedroom itself was thoughtfully made for incredibly tall people like Murasakibara. Out of all things important though, it lacked a proper bed. As his former teammate mentioned the night before, he was the tallest among his siblings of five.   And still growing.

A king-sized bed didn't satisfy him and having a custom-made bed sounded too troublesome for him. So instead, Murasakibara had chosen to fill almost half of his humble bedroom with a framed bed foam and mattress; enough for him to move around and not fall off even if he ventured far from its center. The idea itself was almost ridiculous and yet here was Aomine, currently a second occupant of the humongous _futon._ Probably also ending up as something customized, no matter how you look at it.

It was also ridiculously firm and comfortable. The main reason why he can't make himself fully awake at this time of hour.

It didn't matter whether people saw him lazy or stubborn. It didn't change the fact that Aomine performed mostly through his own pace and routine. His body clock always woke him up at seven in the morning and supposedly by eight, he was already fully clothed and doing anything to pass up time. Contrary to what he did in school back when he lost appetite in playing basketball, sleeping on the rooftop forbidden for students was only a pathetic excuse on his part. He did sleep, though. But it always gave him an annoying headache afterwards. And he never admitted it to anybody; including Satsuki.

 

Aomine sighed again and this time, forced his trapped arm out of Murasakibara's hold. With one flick of a finger, he tapped the other man's forehead and waited for the impending crease between his brows. When no reaction came, the tanned male poised his finger for a second attack. But a hand wrapped around his fingers before it came in contact with Murasakibara's forehead again. The other man’s fist completely engulfed his own.

 

"It's weekend. We can still sleep in for another hour..." The purple head giant slurred over the messy blue locks of the smaller male.

 

"As much as I'd like to take your offer, I need to show my face to your family. Your Dad is only here every morning, am I right?" Aomine asked.

As far as he remembered from last night, with a brief but pleasant exchange of greetings with Murasakibara's mom and elder sister, they informed that the senior Murasakibara will arrive the next morning from a business trip.

 

"Ehh...but you don't really need to be friendly with my Dad or anything~" The taller man complained but otherwise loosened his hold on Aomine before finally rolling off of him to face the other side of the _bed_.

 

"Yeah… Well—" Aomine yawned and stretched as he stood up. "I'll be staying with your folks for another day so I can't be seen lazing around and doing nothing."

 

He bent down towards his bag perched on the other side of the room and fished out his toothbrush, a few other toiletries, along with a new shirt, boxers, and pants. When he turned around, Murasakibara was already sitting up and observing him quietly. The confusing look in those amethyst eyes bothered him a little as for some reason it made him nervous. He couldn't decipher what was behind the intensity of those stares. Nevertheless, Aomine didn't give himself a chance to start mulling over whatever it meant. For _now_.

 

"May I?" He asked shortly.

 

Murasakibara gave him scrunched brows. The expression was almost adorable if it weren't only for the fact that a giant of a man was sporting it.

Then a few seconds after he understood the question, he nodded and stood from the bed. He stretched his arms up and his shirt rose along with the action, exposing a good amount of impressive abdominal muscles that Aomine found himself getting caught up with. He himself was proud of his toned abs but with what Murasakibara [or Kagami, for that matter] had, it was distractingly different than his own. Like they were born to have this amount of bulk without much effort.

Shaking his head and turning immediately for the shower room, he dumped his items on the dry surface of the sink and saw his flushed face reflected on the mirror.

 

It surely wasn't due to the coldness of the room.

 

…

 

Murasakibara laid down a plate containing a mountain of steaming hot waffles on the center of the dining table. Next to it, he placed a jar of maple syrup along with a saucer of butter. Most of his family was there. His dad, mom, and elder sister sat beside each other. Two of his younger siblings, who were fraternal twins, also joined them for breakfast. All of them were tall, ridiculously so. That much was evident by the way they almost dwarfed the piece of furniture in front of them.

Aomine on the other hand, was by no means small. But being with other tall people and with Murasakibara's "kind", he almost questioned himself if he was actually over six feet in height.  

 

When he saw his former teammate's dad that morning, he was surprised to learn that the man was full-blood German. It should have been obvious with his features but Aomine wasn’t really that observant to pay attention to such trivial things. He has also learned that Mr. _Murasaki_ has only adopted a Japanese surname when Murasakibara's grandmother remarried back when the old man was ten. There were still a few hints of an accent showing up here and there but it wasn't too obvious by the way he was _unexpectedly_ speaking with Aomine in an animated fashion.

 

They started talking about each other's family background as soon as they have gone through the introductions. Learning firsthand that Murasakibara and his siblings got their height from their German father, Aomine briefly mentioned that he himself has Algerian blood in his veins; but couldn't exactly tell whether it was only the origin of his beautiful and exotic brown skin or if it also included his blessed height. Both his mother and father were taller than the average Japanese. Still, it would seem that it would only take a few more years before he could tower over his own dad. If he would still continue to grow after puberty, that is.

 

…

 

"I can't believe he can _actually_ cook. Like... Literally." There was still that tone of disbelief lacing Aomine's tone as he spoke.

 

_Earlier after breakfast, Murasakibara's mother has gone off to the market to buy the necessary ingredients for lunch. Automatically, Aomine expected to witness her cooking a vast spread of dishes. Knowing that she would have to feed her children that could eat an amount good for a feast, he was planning to offer a bit of assistance in the kitchen. However, when she left right after putting down all the fresh goods on the kitchen counter and told them that she'll make it back by lunchtime, Aomine couldn't help but stay in confused silence at the genkan as she bid him goodbye._

_"Hey Dai-chin~! Atsu and I are going to start in the kitchen. You can just lounge in the living room and watch the telly, okay!" Murasakibara's elder sister cheerfully announced as she passed by him._

_When Aomine followed her, she tried to drive him away multiple times. But his insistence not to simply be an accessory in the house eventually ended up with him being responsible for chopping up some vegetables._

 

It was quite odd, seeing the huge frame of Murasakibara wearing an apron that barely reached below his waist while he tended the slow cooker to check on the boiling chunks of meat. The waft that reached his nose made his stomach growl and just by watching the way the other man sauté a few side dishes, it was making him salivate. Not really a good distraction if he was currently handling a sharp knife.

 

"Oh careful there!" The elder sister warned him when the knife almost slid from his hold. She then carefully grabbed the pointed object out of his hand as if he was a child and Aomine couldn't even protest when she called out her brother's attention to make use of his friend some other way than chopping vegetables.

 

"I'm sorry, Nee-san..." The tanned male began only to have the woman chuckling at his expression.

 

"No, it's perfectly alright. You can go over to where my brother's working. He’ll let you taste the stew to see if the flavor's to your liking." She smiled at him, making little shooing gestures. He was almost reminded of Satsuki the way the woman acted.

 

Aomine had no choice but to nod at her suggestion and stopped right beside Murasakibara in the kitchen island where the pot was boiling. The taller male was already ladling some soup and poured a small amount on the tasting cup before handing it to Aomine. After a few subtle blows on the steaming sauce, the tanned male took a sip—all the while as the other man concentrated on his expression. Obviously, the sauce was still piping hot and immediately he felt the burn on the tip of his tongue. If it weren't for those amethyst orbs staring at him, he might have _accidentally_ spat the soup back into the pot. _Eww._ Nevertheless, Aomine braved to swallow it and actually tried to taste the culprit tingling inside his mouth.

When the initial sensation calmed down and the tanned male was about to speak,

 

"Sorry. Didn't know you had a cat's tongue. Too hot, was it?" Murasakibara commented as he went back to mixing, brows scrunching in silent thought for a second.

 

"I guess so. I'm not sure if I'm even gonna taste a thing after this. It fuhh..cckhh—*cough* almost scorched my whole mouth." Aomine bit back sarcastically, barely saving himself from swearing.

He turned around and glanced at the other man's sister just as she looked up from what she was doing. The older woman smiled as if in inquiry. He gave her an unsure twist of lips in return before leaning his weight on the island to observe his former teammate again.

 

If he had just swallowed his pride and let the soup cool off before putting it in his mouth, he might've actually enjoyed the flavor. He looked into the pot and confirmed that what he just ingested was indeed a cream stew. It was slightly different from a traditional Japanese recipe though as it had more ingredients like mushrooms and a variety of herbs.

 

"Here." Murasakibara offered again and Aomine was a bit taken aback by the determined look on his face. "It's not that hot." He added and made a gesture that he had let the cup air out before giving it to him this time.

 

Aomine carefully took a sip and swallowed the soup slowly. When the cup was empty, there was a wide smile on his face and the word 'delicious' was already on the tip of his tongue. And yet as his eyes leveled with Murasakibara's face, ready to offer his compliment, nothing slipped from his mouth.

 

Not when the other man shamelessly focused his gaze on his lips. Even more so when they focused on his throat as he swallowed.

 

Aomine couldn't tell if the room had suddenly closed in on them or if he was just imagining the fact that they were already standing in each other's personal space—with the taller man's arm a breath's away from his waist and the sides of their indoor shoes touching. He felt the slide of sweat run over his nape and was instantly made aware of the increasing temperature in the room.

 

"Isn't it getting hot in here?" The voice of Murasakibara's sister quickly snapped Aomine out of his thoughts. Her words sounding like an old cliché in a movie. But before he could awkwardly make an escape from his position beside the other man, the Yosen center smoothly retrieved the cup from his hold and turned off the stove.

 

"The stew's done, Lia-nee."

 

"Ah~finally!" His sister responded. She walked over the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Us, Murasakibaras, aren't really fond of summer." She spoke, addressing Aomine, while gesturing for her brother to serve three glasses. "You might find it odd that we're serving you stew, though. I know, it's contradicting. But eating something warm in summer is actually refreshing, you know. It's like a weird family tradition."

 

Not being able to utter a word for the moment, Aomine nodded and drank the offered drink in one go. He couldn't even return the woman's smile this time, choosing instead to hide behind his glass.      

 

…

 

When they went out for a short sweep around the vicinity of Murasakibara residence, Aomine was confused at the annoying nervousness bugging his mind. He knew what happened in the kitchen wasn't that of a big deal. It may be that Atsushi was just acting more at ease because he was in his own house and he was more in his element. Unlike him, who was new to this. New to his surroundings, to the people, and the fact that he wasn't the kind of guy who liked hanging out at friend's houses—much less going through the effort of riding the Shinkansen in order to get there. So maybe it wasn't necessarily due to the fact that while Murasakibara looked and acted the way he usually did after that awkward moment, he was affected by the obvious turn their relationship have leapt to.

 

Not too long ago they were just former teammates. Years have passed when they have seen each other at the same school grounds. Years have passed when they have worn the same uniform and jerseys.

 

And then the relationship he formed with Kagami along with having new friends became part of his life. The life he thought would be the starting point of his future; a prologue to the next stage of achieving his goals. But then _it_ happened. The consistent thing Aomine was scared of.

_His given trust once again crumbled to dust._

 

It’s not as if he was blaming Kagami. He had made that clear with the man himself despite how they’ve concluded their last meeting. Up to now, his views about it were still the same. Kagami deserved someone better. Someone who could make him happy without being too demanding. And he was aware how difficult he could be. Eventually, even if the _misunderstanding_ didn’t happen, the redhead would get tired of being the one to _give_ all the damn time.

 

“—ine-chin…? Dai-chan. Aomine Daiki.”

 

“Huh?” Aomine asked dumbly. He didn’t know how he have drifted off like that when he and Murasakibara had been walking towards the popular Omiyage Shop. The one where his mother has asked the other man to show him so he could purchase the famed Kinman.

 

“You’re next in line.” His former teammate pointed out to him.

 

“Uhh yeah. Right.” Aomine faced the counter and smiled apologetically at the waiting clerk. “Five boxes, please.”

 

While he was taking out the cash to pay for the beautifully packaged Castella cakes, he was once again subjected to being stared at by Murasakibara. He couldn’t help but wonder why. Was there something on his face? Was he making an expression that was making the other man worry? Was Murasakibara even aware what he was doing, boring holes into whichever part he was focused on Aomine.

 

Once he got the packages and they were back out on the streets, he sighed and raised an eyebrow at his purple-haired companion.

 

“I thought he could always make you happy.” Murasakibara suddenly said.

Aomine paused in his tracks.

 

“Eh..? What did you… ” He didn’t how to respond to that. More like, he wasn’t expecting that statement coming from the other man himself.

 

“I was wrong.” Murasakibara continued. He turned to the side and properly faced Aomine. The familiar intensity in his gaze was there. It was bold and almost intimidating.

“So if you ever need to cry, you come to me.”

 

“What the hell are you talking… about?” Aomine was between surprised and annoyed by what the other man was insinuating. Did he seem so weak that he wouldn’t be able to get past breaking up with Kagami? Maybe it was also his fault. He had been too carefree around Murasakibara as of late that he was letting his guard down more than he should.

 

A wide palm held his hand, at the same time he realized that the Kinman boxes he was carrying was now out of his grasp.

 

“Come on. I’m going to teach you how to drive my bike.”

Murasakibara tugged on his hand and any protest that was supposed to escape his lips once again vanished like a puff of smoke. One minute he was angry at what the taller man said, the next thing he was talking about teaching him how to ride a motorcycle and the offer immediately perked up Aomine’s interest. He couldn’t decide whether to carry on with the initial topic or accept the prospect of learning something new. The gap between those things was just too great it was making him confused.

The latter won him out and he let go whatever it was that made Murasakibara say what he said.

 

“Teach me, alright. So next time, it would be you holding onto me.” Aomine told the other man as if in challenge.

 

What he got in return was quite unexpected.

 

Atsushi smiled.

 

“Yeah? Then I’m not letting go.”

The grip around his fingers tightened. Aomine couldn’t help but glance at their connected hands. A smile of his own gracing his lips as they walked together.

 

He squeezed right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and kisses to everyone. I'm dead on my feet and staring at the screen of my laptop. ;))


End file.
